Piper, The Vampire Slayer?
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: A warlock attacks Piper in her club. When the smoke clears, Piper finds herself in a strange place. And she's expected to do the last thing in the world she could have imagined.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"PIPER, THE VAMPIRE SLAYER?"  
  
(A CHARMED/BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER CROSSOVER)  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are   
  
the property of the WB television network, and "Buffy, The Vampire   
  
Slayer" and all related characters and events are the property of Josh   
  
Whedon, except for those characters specifically created for this   
  
story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright   
  
is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 4 episodes   
  
"Marry-Go-Round" and "The Fifth Halliwell".)  
  
* * *  
  
A warlock attacks Piper in her club. When the smoke clears,   
  
Piper finds herself in a strange place. And she's expected to do the   
  
last thing in the world she could have imagined.  
  
* * *  
  
PART 1: IDENTITY CRISIS  
  
Pipers' encounter with a warlock leads to some very strange   
  
consequences. Not the least of which is her ending up in Sunnydale as   
  
the famed vampire slayer.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Piper put another case of alcohol up on the bar. The bartender   
  
would be in soon to set up for the night. He'd be pleasantly   
  
surprised when he found his job nearly half done.  
  
After the last week, preparing to open the club was a welcomed   
  
change. Phoebe's wedding had been a disaster, as usual. The never-  
  
ending demon attacks had seen to that.  
  
But thankfully she and Cold had finally been able to get   
  
married. Even if it was in the middle of the night in a cemetery.   
  
Well, it could have been worse. Cole could still have been a demon.  
  
Piper thought about the other women in Melinda Warren's line.   
  
She wondered if any of them had ever had anything that resembled a   
  
normal wedding. With demons out to destroy them at every turn, she   
  
finally decided a "normal wedding probably wasn't something the Warren   
  
women had much experience with. She couldn't help but wonder what   
  
Paige's wedding would be like when, and if, she decided to settle   
  
down.  
  
A noise brought her out of her thoughts. She looked around the   
  
club. Nothing seemed out of place. She was alone at the club.   
  
Phoebe and Paige were at work and Leo was off doing whatever White   
  
Lighters did.  
  
She heard the noise again. This time she was sure. It was the   
  
sound of a chair being scooted across the floor. She looked in the   
  
direction from which the sound had come. The corner was dark. It was   
  
hard to tell if anyone was there.  
  
She reached down and flipped the switch for the overhead lights.   
  
Lights came on all over the club, illuminating the entire area. As   
  
she looked over I the corner once more, she saw a man sitting at the   
  
table in the corner.  
  
"The man looked to be about forty. He was dressed in slacks and   
  
a dress shirt. An ornate ring was on one finger. He wore a mustache   
  
and a goatee. He sat smiling at Piper.  
  
"Now that's a shame," said the man. "I was so enjoying watching   
  
you work. It's nice to see young people who still have a good work   
  
ethic."  
  
"We don't open for a few more hours," said Piper. "How did you   
  
get in here?"  
  
"A simple locked door isn't a problem for me," said the man. "I   
  
learned how to get around them long ago."  
  
"What do you want?" asked Piper.  
  
"You," said the man, "not to put too fine a point on it."  
  
"I think you'd better leave," said Piper, "before I call the   
  
police."  
  
"Oh, I can't do that I'm afraid," said the man. "My employers   
  
wouldn't be happy if I left before our business was concluded."  
  
"Your employers?" questioned Piper. "What employers and what   
  
business are you talking about?"  
  
"Well," said the man, "my employers told me I might find you   
  
here. A Charmed One without her sisters or even that annoying White   
  
Lighter around to bother with."  
  
Piper looked at the man intently. She had never seen him   
  
before, but she knew who he was. Or rather, what he was.  
  
"Warlock," she gasped.  
  
"Theodore Collier, at your service," said the warlock, smiling   
  
at her.  
  
TWO  
  
"You picked the wrong sister to mess with, bub," said Piper.  
  
Piper raised her hands and froze the warlock in place. Except   
  
he didn't freeze. He stood up and smiled at Piper. He reached inside   
  
his shirt and pulled out an amulet hanging around his neck.  
  
"A little insurance," he said. "This little trinket insulates   
  
me from your power. As the most powerful of the Charmed ones, I   
  
decided you should be the first. With you out of the way, your   
  
sisters should not be a problem."  
  
"First?" asked Piper, trying to buy time. "First for what?"  
  
"Oh, surely you know that," said the warlock. "I'm a warlock.   
  
It shouldn't be difficult to guess what I'm after."  
  
"My power," said Piper.  
  
"Sadly, no," said Collier. "I'm one of the few warlocks that   
  
can't steal another's powers. But that was a good guess. The logical   
  
one, actually.  
  
"No, my job is to get you out of the way. While I can't steal   
  
your power, I am well equipped to perform that little task. Now, hold   
  
real still. This won't hurt a bit. At least, I don't think it does."  
  
He held out his hand and a blue beam shot from his fingertips.   
  
Piper dropped behind the bar and the beam narrowly missed her,   
  
striking a half full bottle of bourbon on the shelf. The bottle   
  
simply vanished.  
  
Piper made her way to the end of the bar and then stood up. The   
  
warlock hadn't moved. He stood looking around trying to figure out   
  
where Piper had gone. Her power might not work on him, she reasoned,   
  
but it would still work on other things.  
  
Piper exploded the light fixture directly over the warlocks'   
  
head. He covered his head with his arms as the fixture and broken   
  
glass rained down on him. Piper turned and ran into the back of the   
  
club, slamming the door closed behind her. She had only scant   
  
moments. The warlock would be after her immediately.  
  
"Leo," she called out.  
  
Before she could call again, the warlock blinked into the room  
  
"It won't be that easy, witch," he said.  
  
He raised his hand and the blue beam again shot out at Piper.   
  
Instinctively, she brought her explosive power to bear on the attack.   
  
Her cower collided with the blue beam, exploding it on contact. Piper   
  
was bathed in a blue light and almost immediately lost consciousness.  
  
* * *  
  
Piper opened her eyes. She was apparently lying on the ground   
  
staring up at a cloudless, moonless sky. She stood up and looked   
  
around. The first thing she noticed was her clothes. She was dressed   
  
completely differently from what she had been at the club. She was   
  
now dressed in a red, one-piece suit. Something she might have worn   
  
ten years ago, but not today.  
  
The second thing that caught her attention was her location.   
  
She wasn't in the club any longer. Instead, she was standing in the   
  
idle of a cemetery. And it was the middle of the night.  
  
"This is weird," she said. "Leo? Leo, I need your help."  
  
"I'll be Leo," said a voice behind her. "And I know I can help   
  
you."  
  
She turned to see a man staring at her. Well, not a man   
  
actually. His forehead had a wrinkled ridge and his eyes were yellow.   
  
Two elongated fangs extended from his mouth.  
  
"Demon," thought Piper.  
  
She'd never seen this kind of demon before but she knew it was a   
  
demon of some kind. And from the looks of it, this one would be a   
  
vampire.  
  
THREE  
  
"You really should have a dermatologist look at that skin   
  
problem," said Piper.  
  
"Oh, we have a funny," said the vampire. "Let's see how funny   
  
you are when I'm gorged on your blood."  
  
The vampire started moving toward her. Piper reached out and   
  
exploded the vampire. It vanished into a pile of dust.  
  
"Not tonight," she said calmly.  
  
"Whoa, Piper, you learned a new trick," said a female voice   
  
behind her.  
  
Piper whirled around ready for another attack. She saw two   
  
people standing several feet from her. One was a young girl with   
  
straight brown hair. The other was a tall lanky boy. Both were   
  
holding sharpened wooden stakes in their hands. Both appeared to be   
  
about sixteen years old.  
  
"Gee, Pipe," said the boy, "where'd you learn to do that? Sure   
  
beats staking them."  
  
"Who are you kids?" asked Piper.  
  
"You know us," said the girl. "Me, Willow. You know, best   
  
friend, confident, that sort of thing. This is Xander. What's the   
  
matter Piper? Did you hit your head?"  
  
"Yeah," said Xander, "and what's with the kids remark? We   
  
aren't exactly children even if we aren't the Slayer."  
  
"Piper," said a whiney female voice to Piper's left. "That was   
  
my date you just blew up."  
  
Piper turned to see another young woman walking up to her. The   
  
woman was very attractive with long brown hair. And her clothes were   
  
very expensive.  
  
"Uh, Cordy," said Xander, "your date turned out to be a   
  
vampire."  
  
"Well that's just great," pouted Cordy. "No wonder he wanted to   
  
cut through the cemetery. Now who's going to take me to the Winter   
  
Formal?"  
  
"Do you always whine so much?" asked Piper.  
  
"Cordelia sort of has a corner on the whiney market," said   
  
Xander. "That's what makes her so endearing to us."  
  
"Who are you people?" asked Piper. "And where am I?"  
  
"Is she okay?" asked a man wearing a leather jacket approaching   
  
the small group.  
  
Piper couldn't help but notice how good-looking he was. And   
  
even under the jacket she could tell he kept in shape. He appeared to   
  
be older than the others.  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" asked the man.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Piper. "How do you all know who I am?"  
  
"Angel, we think she hit her head," said Willow, a look of pure   
  
innocents on her face.  
  
"She doesn't look hurt," said Angel. "Are you sure she hit her   
  
head?"  
  
"I didn't hit my head," protested Piper. One minute I'm   
  
fighting a warlock, the next minute I'm here. Wherever here is."  
  
"A warlock?" asked Xander. "Where is he?"  
  
"Where am I?" demanded Piper. "And who are all of you?"  
  
"If she encountered a warlock," said Angel, "she might be under   
  
a spell. We should get her to Giles.  
  
"Good idea," said Willow. "Giles will know what to do."  
  
"Hello," said Piper, "standing right here. I'm not going   
  
anywhere until someone tells me where I am and what's going on."  
  
"You're in the Sunnydale cemetery," said Willow.  
  
"Sunnydale?" questioned Piper. "As in Sunnydale, California?   
  
How the hell did I get here?"  
  
"We came out hunting vampires," said Xander, "like you do every   
  
night."  
  
"What do you mean like I do every night?" asked Piper.  
  
"You know," said Xander, "patrolling, staking the evil uglies,   
  
protecting people who live over the Hellmouth."  
  
"The what?" asked Piper.  
  
"You're Piper Summers," said Willow. "And you slay vampires."  
  
Piper just stared at the group of lunatics.  
  
FOUR  
  
"Mr. Giles," said an exasperated Piper, "I don't know who you   
  
all think I am, but my name is not Summers. It's Halliwell, and I   
  
live in San Francisco with my two sisters."  
  
"Piper, please just calm down," said Giles. His British accent   
  
was actually soothing to Piper. "It appears the warlock you   
  
encountered has apparently cast a spell to confuse you. Not to worry.   
  
I'm sure we'll find a way to undo what he's done."  
  
"I'm not under a spell," insisted Piper. "He wasn't trying to   
  
cast a spell. He was trying to kill me. I was in my club getting   
  
ready to open it when he attacked."  
  
"Your club?" questioned Giles.  
  
"Yes," said Piper. "It's called P3. It's in San Francisco and   
  
my sisters and I own it."  
  
"Piper, you don't own a club," said Angel. "You're not even out   
  
of high school yet."  
  
"What are you talking about?" questioned Piper. "I graduated   
  
from high school ten years ago."  
  
Giles walked over to a bureau in his living room. He opened one   
  
of the drawers and pulled out a hand mirror. Then he handed the   
  
mirror to Paige.  
  
"Does it look like you're old enough to have graduated ten years   
  
ago?" asked Giles.  
  
A shocked Piper looked at herself in the mirror. It was   
  
obviously her. But the reflection couldn't possible be her. The   
  
reflection staring back at her was the way she had looked in high   
  
school. She couldn't have been over sixteen.  
  
"This is impossible," said Piper.  
  
"No, it's not," said Giles. "As we've told you, you're simply   
  
under a spell. A spell to confuse you."  
  
Giles picked up his glass and took a drink from it. This gave   
  
Piper an idea.  
  
"Mr. Giles," she said, "drop your glass."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" questioned Giles.  
  
"You want me to accept what you're telling me?" asked Piper.   
  
"Fine. Drop your glass."  
  
"I hardly see how," began Giles.  
  
"Just do it," said Piper. "We can settle this one way or   
  
another."  
  
Giles looked around the room. Finally he just shrugged and then   
  
held the glass out arms length. He opened his hand and the glass fell   
  
to the floor. The glass had fallen only a foot or two when Piper   
  
reached up and froze it in place. It hung suspended in midair.  
  
"Does this spell give me that ability, too?" asked Piper.  
  
"Remarkable," said Giles, looking over the glass. "Simply   
  
remarkable. How are you able to do this?"  
  
"Because," said Piper, looking around the room and taking a deep   
  
breath, "I'm a witch. That's one of my abilities."  
  
"She can blow things up, too," said Willow proudly.  
  
"She sure can," said Xander. "We saw her. She blew this   
  
vampire up. It was so cool."  
  
"Giles," said Angel, "something strange is going on here.   
  
Piper's never had abilities like that before."  
  
"That's because I'm not Piper Summers," said Piper. "I'm Piper   
  
Halliwell."  
  
"That's simply not possible," said Giles. "I've known you for   
  
almost two years. And aside from these new powers you appear to have,   
  
you're the same girl I've always known."  
  
"You said you're a witch," said Angel.  
  
"Yes, I am," said Piper.  
  
"What about your sisters?" asked Angel. "Are they, by any   
  
chance, witches, too?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact they are," said Piper.  
  
"What is it, Angel?" asked Giles. "You look like the proverbial   
  
cat that swallowed the canary."  
  
"I've been hearing rumors in the demon underground," said Angel.   
  
"Rumors about three powerful witches who live in San Francisco.   
  
Witches who are also sisters."  
  
He looked at Piper.  
  
"The Charmed Ones," he said finally.  
  
FIVE  
  
"Yes, that would be us," said Piper. "I and my sisters are the   
  
Charmed Ones."  
  
"That just can't be," said Giles. "As I've told you, you've   
  
been in Sunnydale for two years."  
  
"Then ho do you explain my powers?" asked Piper.  
  
"Simply because I can't explain something doesn't mean there   
  
isn't a logical explanation," said Giles.  
  
"I can prove it," said Piper, jumping up and running to the   
  
phone. "Call my house. Talk to one of my sisters. They'll tell you   
  
who I am."  
  
"You want me to call San Francisco?" asked Giles. "At this   
  
hour?"  
  
"Phoebe stays up late," said Piper. "Chances are, Paige is on a   
  
date, but if she isn't I'm sure she'll be up. I'm sure Leo is there,   
  
probably wondering where I am. Cole might even be there."  
  
"Who are Leo and Cole?" asked Willow.  
  
"Leo is my husband," said Piper. "Cole is Phoebe's husband.   
  
They just got married about a week ago."  
  
"Your husband?" shrieked Xander. "Pipe, you naughty girl, you."  
  
"Piper," said Piper. "My name is Piper, not Pipe."  
  
"Piper, you're only sixteen," said Giles. "You aren't old   
  
enough to be married."  
  
"Just call the house," said Piper. "Once they tell you who I   
  
really am, we can start to figure out what's going on here."  
  
Giles walked over and took the phone from Piper. She dialed the   
  
number and Giles waited for someone to answer. Finally, a female   
  
voice answered on the other end.  
  
"Hello?" questioned the voice.  
  
"Yes, hello," said Giles. "I'm sorry to bother you at this   
  
hour. I'm trying to reach the Halliwell residence."  
  
"This is the Halliwell residence," said Phoebe. "Look, if   
  
you're selling something, you're wasting your time."  
  
"No, I'm not selling anything," said Giles. "My name is Rupert   
  
Giles and I live in Sunnydale. This may sound like an odd thing to   
  
ask, but would you happen to have a sister named Piper?"  
  
"Piper?" questioned the woman. "No, I don't. Is this Piper   
  
trying to find a lost relative or something?"  
  
"Yes, something like that," said Giles. "The young lady   
  
believes that her sisters live at this residence."  
  
"Well," said the woman, "my name is Phoebe Halliwell and I have   
  
an older sister and a younger one. But neither is named Piper I'm   
  
afraid."  
  
"This is a Phoebe Halliwell and she says she has two sisters,   
  
but none named Piper," Giles said to Piper.  
  
Piper grabbed the phone from him.  
  
"Phoebe?' she questioned into the phone. "Phoebe, it's me,   
  
Piper. Somehow I ended up in Sunnydale. Tell Leo to come get me.   
  
Something screwy is going on here."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Phoebe, "but I don't know anyone named Piper.   
  
And I certainly don't have a sister named Piper."  
  
"Phoebe, this isn't funny," said Piper.  
  
"I'm not trying to be funny," said Phoebe. "I don't have a   
  
sister named Piper. I don't know how you know Leo, but he's certainly   
  
not going to come get you. My husband is not in the habit of out in   
  
the middle of the night to get strange women."  
  
"Your husband?" questioned Piper.  
  
"Yes," said Phoebe. "Leo is my husband. Now, I suggest you   
  
look elsewhere for your missing family. You obviously have the wrong   
  
number."  
  
The line went dead.  
  
"This is insane," said Piper.  
  
"Obviously this spell is quite potent," said Giles.  
  
"She didn't know me," gasped Piper. "My own sister didn't know   
  
me. What's going on here?"  
  
"You're under some kind of spell," said Giles. "Obviously this   
  
warlock you encountered is trying to help the vampires. Perhaps by   
  
mixing up your mind so you don't remember you're the Slayer. Perhaps   
  
these new powers are part of the spell to further disorient you."  
  
Piper just stared at Giles. Could he be right?  
  
SIX  
  
"No," said Piper. "My sisters and I are the Charmed Ones. We   
  
protect the innocent and fight demons. We certainly don't slay   
  
vampires."  
  
"Technically speaking," said Giles, habitually cleaning his   
  
glasses, "vampires ARE demons." He glanced over at Angel. "Well,   
  
most of them, anyway."  
  
Piper picked up a pad and pen and drew the triquetra on it. She   
  
showed it to Giles.  
  
"Listen," she said, "my name is Piper Halliwell. My sisters and   
  
I are the Charmed Ones. This is the triquetra, our symbol. I don't   
  
know what's going on here, but my name is not Summers and I'm not this   
  
Vampire Slayer."  
  
"Piper," began Giles.  
  
"Giles, let's listen to her for a moment," said Angel.  
  
"Does that symbol mean something to you?" asked Giles.  
  
"Not especially," said Angel. "But she drew it with her right   
  
hand. Piper is left-handed."  
  
"He's right," said Willow. "Piper has always been left-handed."  
  
"So you believe me?" asked Piper.  
  
"I'm not sure what to believe," said Angel. "All I know is that   
  
the Piper I know is left-handed. And you are obviously right-handed."  
  
"That's because I'm not Piper Summers," said Piper. "I'm Piper   
  
Halliwell."  
  
"That could simply be part of the spell she's under," said   
  
Giles.  
  
"If she is under a spell," said Angel. "I know it sounds crazy,   
  
but what if she's telling the truth? What if she's not our Piper?"  
  
"I suppose there's a slight possibility," said Giles. "But if   
  
she's not our Piper, where is our Piper? And where did she come   
  
from?"  
  
"What about another dimension?" offered Willow. "We've had   
  
people from other dimensions before. Well, not people exactly. More   
  
like demons. Actually, they were demons."  
  
"Wil," said Xander, "you're rambling."  
  
"Oh, right, sorry," said Willow.  
  
"I have an idea," said Angel. "Why don't we go out and get   
  
something to eat. It's been a long night. I'm sure we could all use   
  
something to eat."  
  
"Well, I could stand for a bite," said Piper. "Maybe we'll be   
  
thinking clearer on a full stomach."  
  
"Perhaps that's a good idea," said Giles. "I suppose we could   
  
all do with a break. Angel, why don't you . . ."  
  
"I'll come along," said Angel.  
  
He opened the front door, standing behind it. Piper looked out   
  
and saw the newly risen sun.  
  
"We've been here all night?" she asked. "It doesn't seem like   
  
it."  
  
"You ready?" asked Angel, looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Piper. "Only I'm not familiar with   
  
Sunnydale. You'll have to pick the place."  
  
"Out there?" asked Angel.  
  
"Unless there's a restaurant in the back of the house," said   
  
Piper. "Do you have a particular place in mind?"  
  
"Look at her, Giles," said Angel. "She honestly has no idea."  
  
"Good lord, you're right," said Giles. "I suppose it could be   
  
part of the spell."  
  
"Enough with the spell," said Angel. "I don't think she's under   
  
any kind of spell. What purpose would it serve to change her memory   
  
of me?"  
  
"Quite right, of course," said Giles. "I suppose that means we   
  
have to consider that she's telling the truth."  
  
"You guys are certainly acting weird," said Piper.  
  
"Perhaps from your perspective," said Giles. "They truth is,   
  
Angel can't go outside. Something you'd be aware of if you were   
  
really Piper Summers.  
  
"Yeah," said Xander. "One step outside and it's boyfriend   
  
flambé."  
  
Everyone looked at Xander.  
  
"What?" he asked. "It's not like it's a big secret or   
  
anything."  
  
"What does he mean 'boyfriend flambé'?" asked Piper.  
  
"It's quite simple," said Giles. "Angel can't go outside during   
  
the day because he's a vampire."  
  
SEVEN  
  
"A vampire?" questioned Piper. "If he's a vampire, then how   
  
come . . ."  
  
"I was cursed by gypsies," said Angel. "They restored my soul   
  
to me. So, I'm not exactly your typical vampire."  
  
"I see," said Piper. "And the boyfriend part? Does that mean   
  
that you and your Piper . . ."  
  
"You're doing the horizontal mamba," beamed Willow. "Oh, I'm   
  
sorry. That sounded awful."  
  
"Piper Summers and I have been . . . involved for more than a   
  
year," explained Angel. Well, maybe involved is too strong a word."  
  
"I see," said Piper again. "Well, I guess breakfast at a   
  
restaurant is out of the question."  
  
"We could order out," suggested Xander.  
  
"I suppose I could prepare something," offered Giles. "However,   
  
I must warn you, I'm not really a very good cook."  
  
"I am," said Piper.  
  
"You cook?" asked Willow.  
  
"Actually, I'm a chef," said Piper. "Or at least I used to be.   
  
Just show me to the kitchen."  
  
"That's not the Piper I know," said Xander. "The Piper I know   
  
can't even boil water."  
  
"She may not be the Piper we know," commented Giles. "Angel may   
  
be right. She may well be someone other than our Piper."  
  
"You mean she is from another dimension?" asked Willow timidly.  
  
"I can't say," said Giles. "Something is definitely different.   
  
We just have to figure out how to determine what."  
  
Piper amazed them all with her ability to make a feast out of   
  
the simplest ingredients. She said it wasn't difficult if you know   
  
how.  
  
"Well," said Giles when they had finished, "that was definitely   
  
something our Piper could not have done. Perhaps there's more to this   
  
than simply altering your memories."  
  
"That's what I've been telling you," said Piper. "My memories   
  
haven't been altered. I was attacked by a warlock and ended up here."  
  
"Who was this warlock?" asked Angel. "Did you recognize him?"  
  
"No," said Piper. "I've never seen him before. He said his   
  
name was Theodore Collier."  
  
"The name is not familiar," said Giles. "I suppose there is   
  
something about him in one of my books. We might be able to figure   
  
out who he is and what he's done."  
  
"Except that doesn't help us to put things back the way they're   
  
supposed to be," said Angel. "Even if we figure out what happened,   
  
how do we fix it? None of us is an expert in the Craft. Changing   
  
things back could be complicated."  
  
"I guess I'm something of an expert," said Piper. "I have been   
  
a witch for almost four years. But I'll probably need some help."  
  
"Which leads us back to our first problem," said Giles. "We   
  
don't know enough to attempt putting things right again."  
  
"No, but I know someone who does," said Piper. "I'll bet Phoebe   
  
and Paige are still Charmed Ones. I still have my powers so they must   
  
still have theirs. If they do, they can help me."  
  
"That means we have to go to San Francisco," said Angel.  
  
"Alright," said Xander, rubbing his hands together, "road trip.   
  
I'm up for it."  
  
"For us," said Giles. "Not for you."  
  
"But," Willow began to protest.  
  
"There are still vampires in Sunnydale," said Giles. "Whether   
  
or not she's our Piper, someone has to stay here and make sure they   
  
don't run amok."  
  
"I never get to go anywhere," complained Xander.  
  
"Sheesh," said Piper, "you sound like that whiney girl who was   
  
with us earlier."  
  
"Whiney girl?" questioned Giles.  
  
"Cordelia," said Willow, rolling her eyes. "She complained   
  
because Piper blew her date up."  
  
"Yes, well, I'm sure he deserved it," said Giles.  
  
"He was a vampire," said Angel.  
  
"Oh, that makes a difference," said Giles. "We should leave   
  
right away. We can take my car."  
  
"I'll ride in the trunk," said Angel.  
  
"It's apt to be a bit uncomfortable," said Giles.  
  
"I'll manage," said Angel.  
  
"Well," said Giles, "I suppose we should be going then."  
  
"Piper, Giles, and Angel left Xander and Willow to head for San   
  
Francisco. It was clear that neither Xander nor Willow appreciated   
  
being left behind.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss Part 2: The Return Home. What will Piper   
  
find when she returns home? And will she be able to persuade Phoebe   
  
and Paige to help her? Or will she find them nothing but mortals with   
  
no powers?  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
  
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/. You can also   
  
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	2. Vampire2

CHARMED  
  
"PIPER, THE VAMPIRE SLAYER?"  
  
(A CHARMED/BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER CROSSOVER)  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
PART 2: THE RETURN HOME  
  
What will Piper find when she returns home? And will she be   
  
able to persuade Phoebe and Paige to help her? Or will she find them   
  
nothing but mortals with no powers?  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
"Is Angel going to be okay back there?" asked Piper as Giles   
  
drove them to San Francisco.  
  
"I should think so," he replied. "It is a rather large boot for   
  
a vehicle this size."  
  
"Boot?" questioned Piper. "Oh, of course. You're English."  
  
"British actually," said Giles.  
  
"Right, British," said Phoebe.  
  
"Perhaps a fine distinction that may be lost on most Americans,"   
  
said Giles.  
  
"So," said Piper, "if I'm only sixteen, won't my mother be   
  
worried about me? About her Piper, anyway?"  
  
"Your mother died some months ago," said Giles. "That is, her   
  
mother died some months ago. It was all quite sudden."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Piper. "I didn't know. So, where do I   
  
live now?"  
  
"Actually, I'm your legal guardian," said Giles.  
  
"Really?" questioned Piper.  
  
"Yes," said Giles. "It's been quite trying at times, I can tell   
  
you. But I must say it's also been quite rewarding as well."  
  
"I guess I can be a handful," said Piper.  
  
"Quite," said Giles. "But you are one of the most gifted   
  
Slayers there's ever been."  
  
"So I keep hearing," said Piper. "So, have Angel and I . . .   
  
been together long?"  
  
"About a year, as I understand," said Giles. "But contrary to   
  
what Willow may have said, I don't believe there's been any, uh,   
  
intimacy involved. Angel seems a bit uncertain in that respect."  
  
"It kind of seems strange," said Piper. "The Slayer and a   
  
vampire together. Kind of like a witch and a warlock getting   
  
together. You'd think the two would be mutually exclusive."  
  
"It took some getting used to," said Giles. "But as Angel said,   
  
he's not your typical vampire."  
  
"So it would seem," said Piper. "Giles, what if I can't get   
  
back to where I belong? What if I'm trapped here? My sister is   
  
married to my husband. I'm involved with an undead creature I don't   
  
even know. And on top of everything else, I'm an adolescent again.   
  
It just makes me want to scream."  
  
"Go ahead if it will make you feel better," said Giles. "But   
  
let's not jump to conclusions. Perhaps these Charmed Ones will be   
  
able to return things to their proper state."  
  
"I hope so," said Piper. "All of this is enough to give me a   
  
headache."  
  
They continued to talk as Giles drove to San Francisco. Piper   
  
told him about being a Charmed One and he told her what it was to be   
  
the Slayer. Piper could tell that Giles was very proud of Piper   
  
Summers. He obviously looked on her as the daughter he never had.  
  
San Francisco didn't seem any different. From what Piper could   
  
tell, it hadn't changed at all. Then she assumed most major   
  
metropolitan areas were probably pretty much the same. It would only   
  
be in the microcosm of individual areas that any appreciable   
  
difference would be noticed.  
  
Piper saw her car sitting in front of the manor as they drove up   
  
to it. That was a good sign. It meant she wasn't crazy or that her   
  
memories hadn't been altered. The manor also looked exactly as it   
  
always had. Even the new drapes she had recently hung in the living   
  
room could be seen through the windows.  
  
"Now you'll see I'm not crazy," said Piper as she and Giles   
  
walked up to the front door.  
  
She grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The door refused to   
  
open. The door was locked. Piper reached for her keys, but they were   
  
gone.  
  
"Damn," she said. "I must have lost my keys in the cemetery   
  
last night."  
  
"Perhaps if you were to knock," suggested Giles.  
  
Piper knocked on the door loudly.  
  
"Now you'll see you're all wrong," she said, looking at Giles.   
  
"You'll see I'm a Charmed One and not the Slayer. And we'll get this   
  
all sorted out."  
  
Piper heard the door being unlocked, and then opening. It would   
  
probably be Phoebe or Paige opening the door. Leo and Cole usually   
  
left that responsibility up to one of the sisters since it was, after   
  
all, their house.  
  
As the door opened, Piper froze. It wasn't Phoebe or Paige who   
  
had opened the door. Nor had it been Leo or even Cole. The person   
  
who had opened the door couldn't possible be there.  
  
Prue Halliwell stood at the door looking out at Piper.  
  
TWO  
  
"Can I help you?" asked Prue, looking at Piper and Giles.  
  
"Oh my God, Prue," said Piper. "You're alive."  
  
She grabbed Prue and hugged her close repeating 'you're alive"   
  
over and over again.  
  
"You'll have to forgive her," said Giles, pulling Piper away   
  
from Prue, "she has a tendency to be a bit overemotional at times."  
  
"Okay, whatever," said Prue, a perplexed look on her face.  
  
"Wait a minute," said Piper, wiping tears from her eyes, "you   
  
can't be here. You're dead. You died fighting the Source. I watched   
  
you buried."  
  
"Young lady," said Prue, "I'm not sure what that means, but I   
  
can assure you I'm very much alive."  
  
Just then Phoebe came down the stairs. She was putting on a   
  
pair of earrings that Piper recognized as ones Leo had given her as a   
  
wedding present.  
  
"Who's this?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe," said Piper, pushing past Prue into the house, "do you   
  
know what's going on here?"  
  
"Okay, I'll bite," said Phoebe, "what? And who might you be?"  
  
"Phoebe, it's me, Piper," said Piper. "Don't you recognize me?"  
  
"No," said Phoebe. "Should I?"  
  
"Miss Halliwell?" questioned Giles. "I'm Rupert Giles. I   
  
believe we spoke on the phone last night."  
  
"Oh, yes, Mr. Giles," said Phoebe. "So, this must be the young   
  
girl who's looking for her family."  
  
"Young girl?" questioned Piper. "I'm older than you are."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe, obviously not believing Piper. "As I told   
  
you last night, we don't have a sister named Piper. You obviously   
  
have the wrong Halliwell residence."  
  
"No, I don't," said Piper.  
  
"Piper," began Giles.  
  
"No," said Piper. "Giles, something very strange is going on   
  
here. Prue's the oldest, I'm the middle sister, and Phoebe's the   
  
youngest. Our mothers' name was Patty and our grandmothers' name was   
  
Penny. We called her grams. Our dads' name is Victor Bennett."  
  
"You seem to know a lot about us," said Prue suspiciously.   
  
"Just who are you and what do you want?'  
  
"I want things back the way they're supposed to be," said Piper.   
  
"I was fighting a warlock at the club and . . ."  
  
"Warlock?" questioned Phoebe. "You fought a warlock?"  
  
"Yes," said Piper. "That's what I've been trying to tell you.   
  
I was fighting this warlock and somehow ended up in Sunnydale."  
  
Phoebe raised her hands and Giles froze in place. She turned to   
  
Prue.  
  
"If she was fighting a warlock," said Phoebe, "maybe she's an   
  
innocent who needs our help."  
  
"I'm no innocent," said Piper. "And since when can you freeze   
  
things?"  
  
Prue and Phoebe just stared at Piper.  
  
"You aren't frozen," said Phoebe.  
  
"Of course not," said Piper. "You know good and well that power   
  
doesn't work on good witches."  
  
"No, it doesn't," said Phoebe. "Which means you must be a   
  
witch."  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you," said Piper. "Giles   
  
thinks I'm something called a Vampire Slayer. That warlock I was   
  
fighting did something and everything got changed around."  
  
Just then another woman came out of the kitchen. She looked to   
  
be about twenty-five and had blonde hair. She looked at the scene   
  
with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Pheebs," she said, "why is there a stranger frozen in the   
  
doorway? And who's this?"  
  
"I'm Piper," said Piper. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm Buffy," said the woman.  
  
"This is Buffy Halliwell," said Prue. "She's out younger   
  
sister."  
  
THREE  
  
Everyone sat in the living room. The sisters weren't very   
  
comfortable with a vampire in the house. When Giles explained about   
  
Angels' "condition", they decided it would be relatively safe at least   
  
for a while. Angel sat in one corner of the room away from the   
  
sunlight.  
  
"Then you are these Charmed Ones Angel and Piper mentioned?"   
  
Giles asked.  
  
"Yes," said Prue. "We became the Charmed Ones about four years   
  
ago when Buffy read an incantation out of a book."  
  
"The Book of Shadows," said Piper. "Only as I remember it,   
  
Phoebe read the incantation. She's actually the younger sister."  
  
"Then who am I?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "I've never met you. Prue was the   
  
oldest, I was second, about what Phoebe's age is now, and Phoebe was   
  
the youngest. She'd be about what your age is now."  
  
"The Piper I know," said Giles, "is the Slayer. A girl who's   
  
born with the abilities and strength to fight and slay vampires."  
  
"Then why is he still alive?" asked Buffy, looking over at   
  
Angel.  
  
"Technically speaking, I am," said Angel. "But as Giles   
  
explained, I have a soul. So I'm not like other vampires."  
  
"So you say," said Buffy.  
  
"You'll have to cut her some slack," said Phoebe. "She almost   
  
became a vampire a while back."  
  
"That happened to us, too," said Piper. "Only it was Paige who   
  
almost became the vampire. We were only able to save her by   
  
destroying the queen before Paige made her first kill."  
  
"Those would be a lower level of vampire," said Angel. "They're   
  
kind of a rare form of vampire who usually live on animal blood. The   
  
queen was made when a vampire animal turned her. They're called a   
  
Karish. All of the vampires of that line are linked. Kill the queen   
  
and all of her victims die, too. It doesn't work that way with   
  
'normal' vampires."  
  
"Who's Paige?" asked Prue.  
  
Piper explained to them who Paige was. About the death of Prue   
  
fighting the Source and how the Power of Three was restored in Paige.  
  
"That never happened," said Buffy. "We vanquished the Source   
  
weeks ago, but Prue never died."  
  
"I don't understand," said Piper. "How can things be so similar   
  
and yet so different at the same time? Just what did that warlock do   
  
to me?"  
  
"Why are you talking about warlocks?" asked Leo, walking into   
  
the room.  
  
"Leo," gasped Piper.  
  
"Do I know you?" asked Leo.  
  
"You used to," sighed Piper. "We used to be married."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Leo. "I think I would have remembered   
  
something like that."  
  
"Not necessarily, honey," said Phoebe. "Not if what she tells   
  
us is true."  
  
"Well, I still think I would be a bit old for her anyway," said   
  
Leo.  
  
"You're a little old for any of us," said Piper, "considering   
  
you're over eighty years old."  
  
"What?" asked Leo, feigning surprise.  
  
"Leo's a White Lighter," Piper explained to Giles and Angel.   
  
"That's sort of an angel who helps witches. Leo, this is Giles and   
  
Angel."  
  
"What's going on?" Leo asked Phoebe.  
  
"She tells a very interesting story," said Phoebe. "And she's a   
  
witch. My freezing power doesn't work on her."  
  
"So, what's this story?" asked Leo.  
  
He listened patiently as they explained to him what Piper   
  
remembered and what things apparently were like now. They also   
  
explained about Angel being a vampire and having a soul.  
  
"That is certainly interesting," said Leo. "But you can't be a   
  
Charmed One. These three are the Charmed Ones. There are only three   
  
of them, not four."  
  
Piper reached out and froze Giles and Angels.  
  
"Then how do you explain that?" asked Piper. "Does anyone but a   
  
Charmed One have the power to stop time?"  
  
Piper then unfroze Giles and Angel.  
  
"No," said Leo, "but you found have found a way to duplicate   
  
that power. It doesn't make you a Charmed One."  
  
"How do I convince you I'm telling the truth?" asked Piper.  
  
Everyone looked around but no one spoke. There didn't seem to   
  
be any way for Piper to prove her claims. Finally, Angel spoke up.  
  
"Well," he said, "if the rumors I've heard are true, there might   
  
be a way. Assuming you're willing to take a chance."  
  
FOUR  
  
"This is insane," said Buffy as Phoebe stood in the entryway   
  
holding the Book of Shadows. "If this is a trick, she could disappear   
  
the moment she steps outside."  
  
"On the other hand," said Piper, "if I'm not a Charmed One, I   
  
won't be able to take the book out of the manor."  
  
"She's right," said Prue. "This should settle the matter one   
  
way or another."  
  
Phoebe handed the book to Piper. Piper looked around at the   
  
others and then stepped to the open door. She hesitated for a moment.   
  
What if this didn't work? She took a deep breath, closed her eyes,   
  
and stepped through the doorway.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she was outside the house standing on   
  
the front porch. There were no magical barriers that had prevented   
  
her from taking the book out of the house. She stepped back into the   
  
manor and handed the book to Phoebe.  
  
"Satisfied?" she asked.  
  
"That's impossible," said Leo.  
  
"If what you've said is true," said Giles, "it would also appear   
  
that Piper's story must also be true. Although I am at a loss to   
  
explain it."  
  
"The rumors I've heard say the book protects itself," said   
  
Angel, "and that only one of the Charmed Ones can physically remove it   
  
from the house. The three of you as much as confirmed that those   
  
rumors are true. So, if she's not a Charmed Ones, how was she able to   
  
take the book out of the house?"  
  
"This is crazy," said Prue. "It's the Power of Three, not the   
  
Power of Four. And Piper's not even a Halliwell. This shouldn't be   
  
happening."  
  
"Piper," said Phoebe, "you said this all started when that   
  
warlock attacked you at your club."  
  
"Yes," said Piper. "He had an amulet that protected him from my   
  
power."  
  
"How did you get away from him?" asked Prue.  
  
"I don't really know," said Piper. "He shot these blue beams   
  
from his fingertips. When he tried to shoot me with that beam, I used   
  
my explosive power on it. The next think I knew, I was here."  
  
"A blue beam?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yes," said Piper. "It was strange. He said he was one of the   
  
few warlocks who couldn't steal a witch's powers. But he said   
  
something about his employers wanting us out of the way."  
  
"What did he look like?" asked Leo.  
  
"About forty, I guess," said Piper. Dressed casually. He had a   
  
goatee and was wearing some kind of ring. I couldn't tell exactly   
  
what the looked like, though."  
  
"Collier," said Leo.  
  
"Yeah," said Piper. "He did say that was his name. Theodore   
  
Collier."  
  
"You know him, honey?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Not personally," said Leo. "But I know of him. He's no   
  
ordinary warlock. As far as I know, he's the only one who shoots blue   
  
beams from his fingertips. It would also explain a great deal."  
  
"Who is he?" asked Prue.  
  
Leo took the Book of Shadows from Phoebe and flipped through the   
  
pages. He stopped at one and then handed the book back to Phoebe.   
  
She read the entry out loud to everyone.  
  
"Theodore Collier," she read, "dimensional warlock. Ability to   
  
move between different dimensions at will. Powers include blinking   
  
and a blue beam of light that is believed to move others from one   
  
dimension to another. Hires out as a mercenary by using his power to   
  
move witches out of their dimension into another dimension where their   
  
powers don't function. Possesses an amulet that protects him from   
  
witches powers."  
  
"Not a nice guy," said Prue.  
  
"So what happened?" asked Piper. "He used his power to move me   
  
into another dimension?"  
  
"So it would seem," said Giles.  
  
"It would seem that in this dimension," said Leo, "you were born   
  
as the Vampire Slayer instead of a Charmed One."  
  
"But I still have my powers," said Piper. "How is that   
  
possible?"  
  
"When you exploded that beam he shot at you," said Prue, "it   
  
must have deflected the beam partially. Just enough to send you   
  
somewhere other than where he intended to send you."  
  
"Right," said Phoebe. "And it must actually have caused you to   
  
exchange places with this Slayer. Putting you here and sending her to   
  
your dimension."  
  
"If that's true," said Piper, "then my sisters are stuck in my   
  
dimension without the Power of Three."  
  
"There's another problem," said Giles. "Since the beam was   
  
deflected, you were probably sent to a random dimension. Which means   
  
we have no way to determine where you really belong. We may not be   
  
able to send you back where you belong."  
  
FIVE  
  
"This is kind of strange," Piper said to Phoebe, "seeing you and   
  
Leo together."  
  
"Buffy made a play for him when we first met him," said Phoebe.   
  
"She finally admitted she was only interested in him because I was."  
  
"That's exactly what happened to me," said Piper. "Only it was   
  
you, not Buffy. In my dimension, you're my younger sister."  
  
"So in your dimension," said Buffy, "if you're Phoebe and Phoebe   
  
is me, does that mean I'm this Slayer?"  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "As I said, I've never met you   
  
before."  
  
"I suppose it's possible there is no Slayer in your dimension,"   
  
said Prue. "If what Mr. Giles says is true, things could be very   
  
different in that respect."  
  
"I suppose," said Piper.  
  
"You miss her, don't you?" asked Prue.  
  
"Who?" asked Piper.  
  
"Your Prue," said Prue.  
  
"Yes I do, very much," said Piper. "She helped keep us together   
  
after dad left and mom died. If it wasn't for her, I don't know what   
  
would have happened to us."  
  
"She sounds a lot like our Prue," said Phoebe.  
  
"Almost no difference from what I can see," said Piper. "I   
  
guess some things stay constant no matter what dimension you're in."  
  
"Probably not," said Giles, walking up to them. "Prue is who   
  
she is because of the choices she's made in her life. It is quite   
  
possible there are Prue's who are completely different."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Prue.  
  
"Every choice has consequences," said Giles. "According to   
  
Einstein's Theory of Relativity, every choice that can be made is   
  
made. Only in different dimensions. Here, you chose to turn left   
  
while in another dimension you chose to turn right. Each having its   
  
own consequences."  
  
"So it's possible there's a dimension where we don't even   
  
exist?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Most assuredly," said Giles. "In some dimension, your mother   
  
decided not to have children. Or your parents never got married.   
  
Here, Buffy was born into the Halliwell family, while in her dimension   
  
Piper was."  
  
"And somewhere there's a dimension without me," said Angel. "I   
  
never met Darla and she never made me what I am."  
  
"Precisely," said Giles.  
  
"This can give you a headache," said Phoebe.  
  
"I suggest you try not to think about it too much," said Giles.  
  
Just then Leo orbed in. He had gone to check with the Elders   
  
about Piper. And to see about returning her to her own dimension.  
  
"Well?" asked Phoebe and Piper in unison.  
  
"Oh fun," said Buffy. "Questions in stereo."  
  
"Buffy," snapped Phoebe.  
  
It reminded Piper so much of her and her Phoebe.  
  
"What did you find out?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"It's not good," said Leo. "The Elders think we're right. Our   
  
Piper and this Piper have somehow switched places. Enough of each was   
  
transferred to the other dimensions to transfer their powers and   
  
abilities with them. That's why Piper can be a Charmed One and still   
  
be only sixteen."  
  
"At least I understand that part," said Piper.  
  
"What about Collier?" asked Prue.  
  
"They can't locate him," said Leo. "They think he's in another   
  
dimension right now. It's very difficult to locate him in another   
  
dimension. If he moves before they can find him, they'll have to   
  
start over again. They think that until he returns to our dimension,   
  
there's not a whole lot they can do."  
  
"So I'm stuck here," said Piper.  
  
"That's about the size of it," said Leo. "There's more. They   
  
do have the power to search other dimensions. It's difficult and time   
  
consuming, but they can do it. But finding the right one could take   
  
years."  
  
"Great," said Piper.  
  
"It's also possible they may never find the right one," said   
  
Leo. "And even if they do, it's very possible they might not even   
  
know it's the right one. In short, unless Collier is able and willing   
  
to point out the right dimension, the Elders think it's quite likely   
  
that there's no chance of getting you home. Ever."  
  
SIX  
  
"What do you mean they can't return me?" demanded Piper. "How   
  
hard can it be to find a dimension where I'm supposed to be a Charmed   
  
one but I'm not?"  
  
"Much more difficult than you might imagine," interjected Giles.   
  
"Remember, according to the theory, every decision that can be made   
  
has already been made in some dimension."  
  
"So?" asked Piper.  
  
"Imagine all the decisions you've made over the years," said   
  
Giles. "Every day you make hundreds of them. When to get up, what to   
  
wear, what to eat, when to leave for school or work, how to get there,   
  
what to do first, second, and so on. Many decisions are not made   
  
consciously. For example, many people take the same route to work.   
  
While they do not necessarily consciously decide to do so, they make   
  
the decision all the same."  
  
"Okay, so there are a lot of decision," said Piper.  
  
"Now," said Giles, "multiply that by every person on Earth. Or   
  
more accurately, by every person who has ever lived and is living now.   
  
Then you begin to understand how complex the problem actually is."  
  
"It's hard to grasp something like that," said Buffy. "I mean,   
  
the number would be huge."  
  
"Nearly infinite actually," said Giles.  
  
"How do you know all this?" asked Prue.  
  
"Giles is almost a walking encyclopedia," smirked Angel.  
  
"Hardly," said Giles. "I'm the head librarian at Pipers' high   
  
school as well as being her Watcher. One has a tendency to pick up   
  
things. I also enjoy reading a great deal."  
  
"So there's no way to send her back?" asked Phoebe. "No way to   
  
get our Piper back?"  
  
"Not without an idea of what dimension she belongs in," said   
  
Giles. "Unfortunately, most of what we know about other dimensions is   
  
purely speculation. Scientific theories and postulations mostly.   
  
Nothing very concrete, I'm afraid."  
  
"Not necessarily," said Prue. "Leo, aren't there demons who can   
  
move through dimensions?"  
  
"She's right," said Piper. "I remember a demon named Abraxus.   
  
He stole the Book of Shadows once and started undoing all of our   
  
vanquishings. He was in another dimension."  
  
"Yes, but I don't see how that does any good," said Leo. "I   
  
doubt if a demon is going to help us."  
  
"Oh, I don't know," said Angel, smiling. "It all depends on how   
  
you ask them."  
  
"It's unlikely they could help at any rate," said Giles. "The   
  
sheer numbers of possible dimensions makes it improbably."  
  
"It's all we have right now," said Phoebe. "What about a Power   
  
of Three spell? Is it possible we could use that to send her back?"  
  
"It might," said Leo. "But a Power of Three spell isn't all   
  
powerful, you know that. Even it has its limits."  
  
"It's one more chance," said Buffy. "I'll start working on one   
  
right away."  
  
"We should check the Book of Shadows," said Piper. "It's   
  
possible there's something in there that can help us."  
  
"Good idea," said Phoebe. "I'll see what I can find."  
  
"Ideally," said Giles, "it would be most helpful to find this   
  
warlock. If he has the power to send Piper here, it is logical to   
  
assume he must have the power to return her."  
  
"The Elders can't locate him anywhere," said Leo.  
  
"Is it possible he could hide himself from these Elders?" asked   
  
Angel.  
  
"I suppose it's possible," said Leo. "A powerful enough magic   
  
might hide him from them."  
  
"Once it gets dark," said Angel, "I'll look around. If this   
  
warlock is this powerful, someone knows something about him. I'll see   
  
if I can find anyone who does."  
  
"I'll go through my books," said Giles. "Perhaps I can find out   
  
something through those."  
  
"I saw those in the trunk," said Angel. "Do you always carry so   
  
many books in your car with you?"  
  
"One never knows when one is going to need reference material,"   
  
said Giles. "Such as now."  
  
"Geek," Buffy whispered to Piper.  
  
"Buffy," snapped Prue.  
  
"No, I suppose she's right," said Giles. "I suppose by today's   
  
standards, I am something of a geek."  
  
"That's no reason for her to be rude," said Prue. "Okay,   
  
everyone knows what to do. Let's get started."  
  
"Prue is a rather strong willed individual, isn't she?" Giles   
  
asked Leo while everyone set about their tasks.  
  
"She always has been," said Leo. "It's one of her greatest   
  
strengths. What do you think our chances are?"  
  
"Virtually impossible, I'm afraid," said Giles. "They simply   
  
don't understand the enormity of the problem. Unless we get some sort   
  
of break, I'm afraid things are going to remain as they are."  
  
"That's what I think, too," said Leo. "I'm going to check with   
  
the Elders again. They might have an idea or two."  
  
As Leo orbed out, Giles thought about Piper. Neither the world   
  
nor Sunnydale could be without a Slayer for long. And even with her   
  
Charmed powers, this Piper was ill equipped for the constant onslaught   
  
of vampires that deluged Sunnydale. If she were forced to stay here,   
  
she probably wouldn't last long.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss Part 3: Light In the Tunnel. While everyone   
  
searches for a way to send Piper home and return their Piper to them,   
  
Angel finds one possible solution. The news is not all good however,   
  
when they learn to do it, they must locate Collier. And their time   
  
may be running out.  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
  
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
  
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	3. Vampire3

CHARMED  
  
" PIPER, THE VAMPIRE SLAYER?"  
  
(A CHARMED/BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER CROSSOVER)  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
PART 3: LIGHT IN THE TUNNEL  
  
While everyone searches for a way to send Piper home and return   
  
their Piper to them, Angel finds one possible solution. The news is   
  
not all good however, when they learn to do it, they must locate   
  
Collier. And their time may be running out.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Their search to find a way to return Piper to her own dimension   
  
was not going well. Giles' books and the ones he had managed to   
  
borrow from a local library gave little concrete information on   
  
dimensional travel. Most seemed to indicate that it was tricky under   
  
the best of conditions.  
  
The Book of Shadows was of little help. There was nothing   
  
specifically about dimensional travel in the book. The few demons it   
  
made reference to were not likely to provide them with any help. Even   
  
assuming they could find one of them.  
  
Piper did notice that the Book of Shadows was somewhat different   
  
from her own. Nothing major, just creatures she had never heard of   
  
and a few missing that she knew had been in her Book of Shadows.   
  
While looking through the book, she came across the entry for   
  
Belthazor.  
  
"Well, now," said Piper. "He might be able to help if he was my   
  
Belthazor."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Phoebe. "According to this entry,   
  
this Belthazor is a demonic mercenary. One who specializes in   
  
destroying witches. More than likely he'd tried to kill us instead of   
  
helping us."  
  
"He did," said Piper.  
  
"Really?" asked Phoebe. "So you've encountered him before?   
  
Well, considering you're still alive, I assume you vanquished him."  
  
"Not exactly," said Piper. "At least, not in the normal sense   
  
of vanquishing."  
  
"I don't understand," said Phoebe. "What do you mean not in the   
  
normal sense of vanquishing? Just exactly how did you defeat him?"  
  
'You married him, sweetie," said Piper. "Oh, I'm sorry. I call   
  
my Phoebe that. It's just so natural for me."  
  
"That's okay, I don't mind," said Phoebe. "After all, in a way,   
  
you are kind of my sister. But what do you mean I married him?"  
  
Piper told Phoebe about their encounters with the Belthazor of   
  
her dimension. She ended with the very strange wedding between Cole   
  
and Phoebe in a graveyard in the middle of the night.  
  
"Whoa," said Phoebe, "that is so weird. I married a demon. It   
  
seems so unlikely."  
  
"It's unlikely that a witch would marry a White Lighter, too,"   
  
said Piper. "But we both did."  
  
"I see your point," said Phoebe. "I know ADA Turner. We had   
  
the same encounter with the demonic judge you mentioned. But Turner   
  
has never posed a threat to us. As far as I know, he's just another   
  
innocent in this dimension."  
  
"Maybe he is here," said Piper. "Or maybe he's just biding his   
  
time. I'd keep an eye on him if I were you. Our Cole Turner was born   
  
over one hundred twenty years ago. My Phoebe found out about him by   
  
checking public birth records."  
  
"When this is all over," said Phoebe, "I think I'll do the same   
  
thing. If the Turner of this dimension is Belthazor, we need to know   
  
about it. He could be a threat."  
  
"Well, it's unlikely you'll be able to stop him the way we did,"   
  
said Piper. "I doubt your husband would approve of you becoming   
  
involved with anyone else, least of all an upper level demon sent to   
  
kill you."  
  
"You're right about that," said Phoebe. "You seem to be taking   
  
this pretty well. Leo and me, I mean."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "I understand he's not really my Leo. It   
  
was hard at first. But you and he seem as happy as my Leo and I are.   
  
And I know we'll find a way to put things right and I'll be back with   
  
my Leo in no time."  
  
"I hope you're right," said Phoebe. "We haven't found much   
  
that's of any help yet. But we'll keep looking."  
  
"Excuse me," said Leo, sticking his head in the door. "I hate   
  
to break up this bonding session, but Giles says he's found   
  
something."  
  
"Coming, honey," said Piper and Phoebe in unison.  
  
The two just giggled as Leo looked at them perplexed. When they   
  
go to the living room, everyone else was already there. Everyone but   
  
Angel. It was still dark out and he was still searching the demonic   
  
underground for any leads or help.  
  
"Leo said you found something," Piper said to Giles.  
  
"Yes," said Giles. "One of the books I borrowed from the   
  
library has some fascinating information on cross dimensional   
  
exchange. According to the theory, a person is anchored, so to speak,   
  
in his or her own dimension. It's theorized some form of a silver   
  
cord keeps that person anchored so they don't end up between   
  
dimensions."  
  
"And that's good?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Oh, absolutely," said Giles. "Without this cord, there's no   
  
way to move into another dimension. The person would be trapped   
  
forever between all the dimensions in a sort of limbo."  
  
"Okay," said Prue, "so we just figure out a way to find this   
  
cord and trace it back to Pipers' dimension. Then we know where to   
  
send her."  
  
"That could be a problem," said Giles. "The longer a person is   
  
out of their own dimension, the more strain the cord is under.   
  
Something akin to steadily stretching elastic band longer and longer.   
  
It's only a matter of time before that cord snaps under the strain.   
  
If that happens, Piper will be lost forever."  
  
TWO  
  
"How long," asked Phoebe, "before this silver cord breaks?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Giles. "There doesn't seem to be a   
  
consensus on that. Anywhere from a few minutes to several months or   
  
possibly longer. I'll keep looking to see if I can narrow it down.   
  
But at any rate, we're running out of time."  
  
"That means we could also lose our Piper," said Prue.   
  
"Assuming that both of these silver cords react the same. When this   
  
Pipers' cord snaps, our Pipers' cord will snap at the same time."  
  
"That's a reasonable assumption," said Giles.  
  
"I remember when a warlock stole Prue's body while she was   
  
astral projecting," said Piper. "We only had twenty-four hours to get   
  
her back."  
  
"That was different," said Leo. "Prue had left her body.   
  
You've moved between dimensions. I'll let the Elders know what we've   
  
found out. Maybe that will give them some ideas about what we can do   
  
next."  
  
Leo had no sooner orbed out than the front door to the manor   
  
opened. The sun would be up in a few minutes and Angel walked in. He   
  
was not alone. A small creature stood next to Angel. It was about   
  
three feet tall and was covered in fur. Its' tail twitched like a   
  
cats' tail. Its' face was very human-like and reminded everyone of a   
  
small child.  
  
"This is Salos," said Angel. "I think he can help us, but he   
  
won't talk to me. He'll only talk to Piper."  
  
"A Trinsor demon," said Giles. "Harmless for the most part.   
  
But they do have one remarkable trait. They can move freely into   
  
other dimensions. It's very rare to find one outside their own   
  
dimension."  
  
"You want to talk to me, Salos?" asked Piper. "Okay, talk."  
  
"Slayer," said Salos. "Blood drinker bring Salos to Slayer.   
  
Slayer need Salos help. Slayer help Salos. Salos help Slayer."  
  
"He sounds like a child," said Buffy.  
  
"He's not much more than that," said Angel. "That's why they   
  
stay in their own dimension. No natural predators there."  
  
"Okay, Salos," said Piper, "you say you need my help. What do   
  
you need?"  
  
The little demon kept rubbing his head on his shoulders. First   
  
it would rub the left side and then it would rub the right side.   
  
Piper couldn't help but like the little creature even if it was a   
  
demon.  
  
"Slayer want evil man witch," said Salos. "Salos find for   
  
Slayer. Not hard. Slayer help Salos."  
  
"Evil man witch?" questioned Prue. "Accurate enough description   
  
for a warlock, I guess."  
  
"Okay, Salos," said Piper. "What do you need my help with?"  
  
"Mate," said Salos.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Buffy.  
  
"Mate," repeated Salos.  
  
"Is he saying what I think he's saying?" asked Phoebe. "Does he   
  
want to mate with Piper?"  
  
"That's NOT going to happen," said Piper.  
  
"I think he means something else," said Giles. "Salos, what   
  
about your mate?"  
  
"Mate taken," said Salos. "Evil thing keep. Slayer get mate.   
  
Salos find evil man witch."  
  
"He wants you to free his mate," said Giles. "Apparently, she's   
  
being held captive by someone or something."  
  
"Oh, that's different," said Piper. "Salos, who has your mate?"  
  
"Evil thing," said Salos. "Big evil. Salos no fight. Salos   
  
not strong. Slayer strong. Kill much evil things. Slayer stop evil   
  
thing. No eat mate."  
  
"Eat mate?" asked Piper. "No, Salos, we would never eat your   
  
mate."  
  
"That's not what he means," said Angel. "I think I know who   
  
might be holding his mate. It's a demon named Malcor. He runs what   
  
you might call the demonic mafia. They operate outside the normal   
  
demonic rules."  
  
"So where is this Malcor?" asked Prue. "In the underworld?"  
  
"No, he wouldn't dare show his face there," said Angel.   
  
"Regular demons despise him. But he does have a taste for Trinsor   
  
demons. When he captures one he fattens it up and then . . . well, I   
  
think you get the picture."  
  
"Okay, so where do we find this Malcor?" asked Buffy.  
  
"I know where he hangs out," said Angel. "But I guarantee you   
  
he knows who you are Piper. At least, who our Piper is. He'll be   
  
ready for you."  
  
"Except we have an ace up our sleeve," said Piper.  
  
"What's that?" asked Angel.  
  
"He'll be expecting the Slayer," said Piper, "not a witch.   
  
Besides, I have an idea for how to get Salos' mate back with a minimum   
  
of trouble. Now, Angel. Tell us everything you know about this   
  
Malcor."  
  
THREE  
  
Piper, Angel, and Salos cautiously walked into an abandoned   
  
warehouse. From all outward appearances, it looked as if no one had   
  
bee in the building for years. Angel assured Piper that its' looks   
  
were deceiving.  
  
Suddenly two vampires stepped out of the shadows. They stood   
  
facing the three. One, with stark white hair looked at Angel.  
  
"Well, Angelous," said the white haired vampire with a distinct   
  
British accent, "it's been a while."  
  
"Hello, Spike," said Angel. "We're here to see Malcor. We have   
  
business with him."  
  
"'Ello, love," said Spike, looking at Piper. "What 'ave we   
  
'ere? A human and a Trinsor. Bringing a peace offering to Malcor are   
  
we mate?"  
  
"I'm no peace offering," said Piper. "And unless you want to   
  
become a pile of dust, I suggest you back off."  
  
"Feisty, isn't she?" asked Spike.  
  
"Slayers always are," said Angel.  
  
"The Slayer?" questioned Spike. "You brought the Slayer here?"  
  
"Like I said," said Angel, "we have business with Malcor. Just   
  
tell him we're here."  
  
"Friend of yours?" asked Piper as Spike went to inform Malcor.  
  
"We ran together for a while," said Angel. "It was a long time   
  
ago. Over one hundred years."  
  
"The term 'old friend' takes on a whole new meaning with you,   
  
doesn't it?" asked Piper.  
  
Angel just smiled. Spike came out and told them that Malcor   
  
would see them. They walked into the large adjoining room and Malcor   
  
was sitting on a chair that was more than reminiscent of a throne.  
  
Malcor was a disgusting sight. Weighing nearly three hundred   
  
pounds, his reptile-like skin was a dull yellow. His eyes were green   
  
with white pupils. He was pug nosed and his eyelids were transparent   
  
and when he blinked it produced a very strange effect.  
  
Six vampires stood around him. It was clear all of the vampires   
  
had open contempt for what they perceived as the Slayer. In one   
  
corner of the room hung a cage. Inside the cage was a Trinsor demon.  
  
"Angelous," said Malcor, "you've been away for much too long.   
  
Spike tells me you brought me a gift. Another Trinsor and the Slayer.   
  
How very thoughtful of you."  
  
"Like I told your boy," said Piper, "I'm no ones gift."  
  
"Watch it, sister," said Spike behind her. "I'm no ones boy."  
  
"You'd do well to heed Spike," said Malcor. "You may be the   
  
Slayer but I doubt even you are any match for eight vampires. Not to   
  
mention me, of course."  
  
"Give mate," insisted Salos. "You give, you no die."  
  
"You give, you no die," mocked Malcor, chuckling. "Really, do   
  
you think that you frighten me? You pathetic little creature. Keep   
  
your mouth shut and I might forget I'm supposed to be a genial host.  
  
"Now, Angelous, Spike said you had business with me. What   
  
possible business could I have with a vampire that has a soul? You're   
  
not much better than these puny humans."  
  
"Actually," said Angel, "we came for the Trinsor. We want her   
  
back."  
  
Malcor laughed.  
  
"You're joking, right?" asked Malcor. "She's almost ready. Why   
  
should I give her up?"  
  
"Salos told you," said Angel. "Give her back and we'll let you   
  
live."  
  
"Oh, you are funny today," said Malcor. "The three of you are   
  
threatening me? I guess I should say the two of you. That little   
  
Trinsor isn't much of a threat."  
  
"You know," said Piper, "demons have underestimated me before."  
  
"I'm no vampire, sweetheart," said Malcor. "And you're   
  
beginning to bore me. Spike, take out the trash, will you?'  
  
Spike smiled as the eight vampires began to move on the three.  
  
FOUR  
  
"First of all," said Piper, "I'm not your sweetheart. Second,   
  
if you think a couple of vampires frighten me, you are sorely   
  
mistaken. Third, there's one little detail I neglected to mention."  
  
"And just what might that be?" asked Malcor.  
  
"Leo," Piper called into the air.  
  
Leo immediately orbed into the room. With him were Prue,   
  
Phoebe, and Buffy. They each stood ready to do battle.  
  
"We're not exactly alone," said Piper.  
  
"White Lighter," gasped Malcor. "And three witches, no doubt.   
  
Still, we have your outnumbered. And as I said, I'm no vampire."  
  
The vampires suddenly moved on the group. Angel didn't   
  
hesitate. He moved up to the nearest two and brought his hands up.   
  
As he did, a wooden stake popped out from his wrists. The two   
  
vampires vanished into piles of dust.  
  
Piper dived, narrowly avoiding one of the vampires. She rolled   
  
and came up on her knees with a vial in her hands. She pulled the   
  
stopper out of the vial and threw the contents into the vampires'   
  
face. The vampire grabbed its' face and backed away, screaming in   
  
pain.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Piper, "I guess you don't like holy water."  
  
Phoebe turned on one of the vampires and raised her hands. The   
  
vampire exploded and vanished into a pile of dust. Meanwhile, Prue   
  
raised her hands and three of the vampires were thrown back across the   
  
room from her telekinetic power.  
  
Buffy faced off against Spike. The white haired vampire   
  
obviously thought she would be an easy mark. But her martial arts   
  
skill took him by surprise. She kicked him several times, driving him   
  
back from the ferocity of her attacks.  
  
"What's the matter, whitey?" asked Buffy. "You don't like   
  
aggressive women?"  
  
"I like them just fine, love," said Spike, wiping blood from his   
  
mouth. "But they always lose in the end."  
  
"Well, I may not be the slayer, love," said Buffy, "but I think   
  
I can hold my own with the likes of you."  
  
"Enough," bellowed Malcor, rising to his full height of seven   
  
feet. "As I told you, I'm no vampire."  
  
He reached out and cast a fireball at Prue. She only barely   
  
managed to dive out of the way, narrowly avoiding the attack. Phoebe   
  
turned and cast her explosive power at Malcor. He simply reached out   
  
and plucked the attack out of the air, extinguishing it.  
  
"Fools," said Malcor. "Did you honestly think that vampires   
  
were the only thing you'd have to face in here? I'm surprised,   
  
Angelous. You, most of all, should have understood what you were   
  
walking into and been more prepared. I'm very disappointed in you."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "let me see if I can't change that for you."  
  
Without turning, she pointed behind her. The vampire she had   
  
thrown the holy water on suddenly exploded and vanished into a pile of   
  
dust. Piper just smiled at Malcor.  
  
"Surprise," she said.  
  
"But . . . but you're the Slayer," stammered Malcor. "The   
  
Slayer doesn't have power like that."  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised what I can do," said Piper. "Now, do we   
  
get the Trinsor demon? Or shall we see if you can catch both Phoebe's   
  
and my explosive powers at the same time?"  
  
"Take it," snapped Malcor angrily. "But this isn't ended.   
  
Count on that."  
  
Angel walked over and released the Trinsor demon from her cage.   
  
Together, the group backed out of the room. Prue and Phoebe went   
  
ahead to make sure there weren't any surprises waiting for them. Just   
  
as Piper was about to leave the room, she looked at Malcor.  
  
"Oh," she said, "just one last thing."  
  
"What is it?" snarled Malcor.  
  
Piper brought her hands up so quickly that the demon was caught   
  
completely off guard. Everyone watched as Malcor exploded and   
  
evaporated away.  
  
"I don't like to be threatened," she said.  
  
FIVE  
  
"Did everything go as planned?" asked Giles when the others   
  
returned to the manor.  
  
"More or less," said Angel. "Salos took his mate back to their   
  
dimension where she'll be safe. He said as soon as he can locate   
  
Collier, he'll let us know."  
  
"I just hope we can trust him," said Piper.  
  
"I don't think we have much of a choice, actually," said Giles.   
  
"But I have discovered a thing or two in your absence."  
  
"Good news, I hope," said Piper. "I could use some right about   
  
now."  
  
"Well, it's sort of a good news bad news type of thing,"   
  
responded Giles. "They're sort of interconnected."  
  
"Great," said Buffy. "Well, what have you got?"  
  
"The amulet that this Collier has," said Giles. "The one that   
  
protects him from a witches power. It's also the source of his   
  
dimensional shifting ability. It's how he's able to travel between   
  
dimensions. It's also how he is able to move others through other   
  
dimensions."  
  
"Is that the good news or the bad news?" asked Prue.  
  
"Oh, it's quite good," said Giles. "It let's us know how he   
  
does what he does. By better understanding his power, it helps us   
  
fight him.  
  
"But there's more. He can do what he does because the amulet is   
  
made from about two-dozen different metals. Each metal is from a   
  
different dimension. This special alloy helps him to focus his power   
  
and send someone, or himself, to a specific dimension."  
  
"How does that help us?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"It narrows down the possible dimensions considerably," said   
  
Giles. "Collier can only send someone to a dimension of one of the   
  
metals contained in the alloy. It should be difficult to determine   
  
which dimensions the metals were collected from. It would be even   
  
faster to do that if these Elders can find out for us."  
  
"I'm sure they will if they can," said Leo.  
  
"This is great," said Piper. "It should be easy to determine   
  
where I belong from only two dozen dimensions."  
  
"Yes, well," said Giles.  
  
"Uh oh," said Buffy. "Now for the bad news."  
  
"When Collier switched you and our Piper," said Giles, "the best   
  
that I can determine is that your silver cords somehow became   
  
intertwined. That's why you have your Charmed powers and no Slayer   
  
abilities. I would imagine it's much the same with our Piper in your   
  
dimension."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "So we just untangle them. Maybe when I   
  
return to my dimension and she returns here, they'll untangle."  
  
"Or perhaps not," said Giles. "At any rate, we can't even think   
  
of returning you to your own dimension just yet."  
  
"Why not?" asked Prue. "If we figure out a way to return her,   
  
then we can use the same method to return our Piper. Problem solved."  
  
"Not exactly," said Giles. "With the silver cords intertwined,   
  
this Piper would return to the exact place where our Piper is in her   
  
dimension."  
  
"So?" asked Piper. "That just means I won't have to go looking   
  
for her. She'll be right there when I return. That should make it   
  
easier for us to return her here."  
  
"You don't understand," said Giles. "I mean EXACTLY the same   
  
spot. There's no telling what the consequences of that would be. In   
  
all likelihood, the two of you would merge together and neither would   
  
survive."  
  
"Oh," said Piper. "Yeah, I guess that is different."  
  
"Quite," said Giles. "What about this Power of Three you   
  
mentioned? Would it be powerful enough to return the two Pipers to   
  
their own dimensions and untangle the cords?"  
  
'I don't know," said Prue. "The Power of Three is the most   
  
powerful magic for good in history. But as Leo said, it's not all-  
  
powerful. It would be risky at best."  
  
"Too risky," said Leo. "If it was off by even a little bit,   
  
we'd lose both of them. You know how unpredictable spells and magic   
  
can be. I don't think it's worth the risk unless we have no other   
  
options open to us."  
  
"I don't know if I have a say in this," said Angel. "But it   
  
sounds too dangerous to me. We should find another way."  
  
Suddenly Piper doubled over from pain. She held her stomach as   
  
the others gathered around her to see if they could help. Just as   
  
suddenly the pain subsided.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," said Piper. "It felt like my insides were   
  
being ripped out. It was a strange sensation. No pain, really. More   
  
like very intense pressure."  
  
"I was afraid of that," said Giles.  
  
"What?" asked Prue. "What is it, Giles?"  
  
"The strain on her silver cord is increasing," said Giles.   
  
"This is probably only the first symptom. They will probably increase   
  
the longer it goes on. We're starting to run out of time. If we   
  
don't find a way to return Piper to her own dimension soon, we're   
  
going to lose her."  
  
SIX  
  
Pipers' "episode" didn't seem to have any lasting affects.   
  
Giles said that would change. She would probably have more   
  
"episodes". They would probably become more frequent and last longer   
  
each time until the strain was just too great. Then the silver cord   
  
anchoring her t her own dimension would snap like a rubber band,   
  
catapulting her into the nether area between dimensions.  
  
"That's only a theory, of course," said Prue.  
  
"Not one I'd care to test if you don't mind," said Piper. "So,   
  
what are we going to do now?"  
  
"There appears to be only one course of action," said Giles.   
  
"We need to find Collier."  
  
"Easier said than done," said Phoebe.  
  
"What good would that do anyway?" asked Buffy. "He wants to   
  
kill her. It's not like he's about to help return her to where she   
  
belongs."  
  
"No," said Giles, "but if we can get his amulet, perhaps the   
  
sisters can figure out how to use it and return the Pipers' to their   
  
own dimensions."  
  
"Good luck with that one," said Piper. "We'd have to get close   
  
enough to him to get it. He was immune to my power, remember? He   
  
said the amulet shielded him from a witch's powers. It's not like   
  
he's just going to let us walk up and take it off him."  
  
"It won't protect him from me," said Angel.  
  
"First things first," said Giles. "Our first order of business   
  
is to locate him. What about this Salos? Any idea when he's likely   
  
to return?"  
  
'Whenever he locates Collier," said Angel.  
  
"Assuming he does even then," said Buffy. "He is a demon after   
  
all. We might have seen the last of him."  
  
"A Power of Three spell," said Phoebe suddenly.  
  
"We've already considered that, remember?" said Prue. "But only   
  
as a last resort."  
  
"No," said Phoebe, "I mean we use a Power of Three spell to   
  
bring Collier to us. It's too risky to use it on Piper, but I have no   
  
qualms about using it on a warlock."  
  
"That won't work," said Piper. "Remember the amulet? He's   
  
immune to our powers. Which probably means spells, too."  
  
"Maybe we can't forcibly bring him here," said Phoebe. "But it   
  
just might get his attention. You intimated he was some kind of   
  
mercenary or bounty hunter. Well, the people who hire him have to get   
  
hold of him somehow. If we can get his attention, maybe he'll come   
  
here to find out who's trying to get hold of him."  
  
"That's not a bad idea," said Prue.  
  
"I suppose it's worth a try," said Giles.  
  
"And if we plan it right," said Prue, "we just might be able to   
  
get that amulet away from him. Without it, he's as susceptible to our   
  
powers as anyone else. I'll bet he'll be more than happy to tell us   
  
how to return the two Pipers' to their own dimensions."  
  
"I'll get started on the spell," said Buffy. "With any luck,   
  
I'll have something soon."  
  
"When he finds out who's summoning him," said Giles, "at the   
  
very least he'll be suspicious. He's sure to be on his guard."  
  
"Just leave that to me," said Angel. "I'll just need him   
  
distracted for a second."  
  
"I think we can handle that," said Phoebe.  
  
"It's very likely that we'll only get one chance at this," said   
  
Giles. "We'd best not mess this up."  
  
"Don't try anything before I get back," said Angel, heading for   
  
the front door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Giles.  
  
"There's something I need to take care of first," said Angel.   
  
"I won't be long."  
  
"Is he always so mysterious?" asked Buffy after Angel had left.  
  
"Usually," said Giles. "He's a very complicated individual."  
  
"Okay," said Piper, "we get Collier here. Then we get the   
  
amulet away from him. Then all you have to do is use it to untangle   
  
our silver cords and return us to our own dimensions, right?"  
  
"Me?" asked Giles. "Oh no, I'm afraid I can't use it. I don't   
  
know how. You'll have to do that yourselves. You and the sisters."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "So, tell me how this amulet works."  
  
"You mean you don't know?" asked Giles. "I assumed you would   
  
know how since you were witches. Oh dead. I seemed to have made a   
  
dreadful error."  
  
"Witches aren't omnipotent," said Prue. "Looks like we have   
  
some studying to do. While Buffy works on the spell, and Angel is   
  
doing whatever he's doing, the rest of us will see if we can figure   
  
out how the amulet works."  
  
"Gee, I guess I'm back in high school," joked Piper. "It's been   
  
a long time since I had to hit the books. Not counting spell research   
  
and such."  
  
"It's going to be a very long night," said Giles to no one in   
  
particular."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss Part 4: Reunion Or Oblivion? When the group   
  
finally confronts Collier, they learn he's been looking for Piper   
  
since their first encounter. Immune to the sisters' and Pipers'   
  
powers, and ready for the confrontation, Collier appears unstoppable.   
  
Can our heroes defeat him and set things right again?  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
  
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
  
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	4. Vampire4

CHARMED  
  
" PIPER, THE VAMPIRE SLAYER?"  
  
(A CHARMED/BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER CROSSOVER)  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
PART 4: Reunion Or Oblivion?  
  
When the group finally confronts Collier, they learn he's been   
  
looking for Piper since their first encounter. Immune to the sisters'   
  
and Pipers' powers, and ready for the confrontation, Collier appears   
  
unstoppable. Can our heroes defeat him and set things right again?  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Their research on the amulet was not going well. They had   
  
learned a great deal about it, but nothing that hinted at how it   
  
operated. Or how to control it.  
  
It apparently had been made millennia ago by a powerful demon   
  
named Lishtak. Traveling to the various dimensions, Lishtak had   
  
collected sufficient metal from each of these dimensions to use for   
  
the amulet. The metals were all melted down and mixed together to   
  
create a special alloy.  
  
Then, using ancient magic, the alloy was poured to create the   
  
star-shaped amulet. A single stone, gathered in the nether reaches   
  
between dimensions, was set in the center of the amulet. When it was   
  
completed, the amulets' magic radiated into each of the dimensions   
  
from which the metals had been collected. Unlike normal magic, which   
  
was normally confined to its own dimension.  
  
No one knew what purpose the amulet was to have served. Lishtak   
  
refused to say. Nor would anyone ever know. In his first attempt to   
  
harness the power of the amulet, Lishtak was consumed and the amulet   
  
lost. Both demon and the amulet vanished, presumably destroyed by the   
  
great magic of each.  
  
Then, Collier simply appeared with it one day. Originally a   
  
witch, his only power had been the ability to change the color of   
  
inanimate objects. He was considered less than even a minor player in   
  
the battle of good versus evil.  
  
Seduced by the magic of the amulet, Collier turned evil and   
  
became a warlock. Able to use the powerful magic of the amulet, he   
  
became a powerful source of evil. And the bane to all witches in two-  
  
dozen dimensions.  
  
"Apparently this Collier found the amulet," said Giles. "He was   
  
able to learn how to control its' magic."  
  
"That might have taken him years to do," said Prue. "I don't   
  
think we have that kind of time."  
  
"Then we'll have to figure it out sooner," said Buffy, coming   
  
into the room. "I've got the spell ready. We can use it as soon as   
  
Angel gets back."  
  
As if this were a cue, the front door flew open. Sunlight   
  
streamed in from the newly risen sun. Angel rushed in and slammed the   
  
door behind him, then rushed into the entryway, out of the sunlight.   
  
He was smoking.  
  
"Wasn't sure I was going to make it that time," he said.  
  
"Pew," said Phoebe. "Put a fork in him. He's done."  
  
"Hazard of being a vampire," said Angel, smiling.  
  
"I assume you finished whatever it was you went to do," said   
  
Giles.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Angel.  
  
"Just what did you go do, anyway?" asked Piper.  
  
Angel looked at Leo.  
  
"Why don't you do that orbing thing you do?" asked Angel.  
  
Leo just looked at Angel for a moment and then shrugged. He   
  
stood in place for another moment but nothing happened.  
  
"I can't orb," Leo announced finally.  
  
"Only out," said Angel. "It's only temporary. I have some . .   
  
. friends who've put an enchantment around the house. It prevents   
  
anyone from magically leaving the building. They can get in okay, but   
  
to get out they have to do it the old fashioned way. Through a door."  
  
"Or a window," said Prue, a bit angry. "You enchanted the   
  
manor?"  
  
"Only temporarily," said Angel. "It will wear off in a day or   
  
so. I figured we'd need some protection against this Collier's   
  
blinking or whatever you call it. And he might detect it if you had   
  
done it. Besides, if he's immune to your powers, it might not affect   
  
him if you had done it."  
  
"That was good thinking," said Phoebe. "Only, next time, run it   
  
by us first. It is our house."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry about that," said Angel. "It won't prevent him   
  
from dimensional traveling, however. So we'll need to get the amulet   
  
away from him as soon as possible."  
  
"Well, we have a summoning spell," said Prue. "All we need now   
  
is to know where Collier is. Which means we need Salos. So where is   
  
he?"  
  
"He'll be here," said Angel, "just as soon as he locates   
  
Collier. You helped free his mate. And Trinsor demons are very   
  
responsible about paying their debts."  
  
"He'd better be," said Buffy. "We're running out of time. If   
  
he doesn't come through for us, I'm going to write a special spell   
  
just for him. And believe me, he won't like it."  
  
"He'll be here," promised Angel.  
  
"We'd better keep looking," said Piper. "I'll need to know how   
  
to use that amulet if I'm ever to get home."  
  
Phoebe went into the kitchen to put on some coffee as the rest   
  
went back to Giles' books.  
  
TWO  
  
Pipers' second "episode" struck her at midmorning. This one was   
  
more intense than the first and lasted longer. Angel and Prue helped   
  
Piper to her feet as her head cleared.  
  
"That was worse than the first one," said Piper. "A couple of   
  
more like that and I don't think I'm going to survive."  
  
"That's not going to happen," said Prue. "We're going to get   
  
you home before that happens."  
  
"Slayer hurt?" questioned Salos, peering in from the entryway.   
  
"Salos help Slayer. Salos find evil male witch."  
  
"Salos," said Piper. "You found him? You know where Collier   
  
is?"  
  
"Salos knows," said Salos. "Salos follow. Evil man witch in   
  
other same place. Then go to different other same place. Many times.   
  
Now, evil man witch this place."  
  
"Other same place?" questioned Buffy.  
  
"A different dimension, I would gather," said Giles.   
  
"Physically, they would probably all look the same. I suppose it's   
  
the best explanation the little fellow can give because of his limited   
  
grasp on our language."  
  
"Different same place?" questioned Angel. "That probably means   
  
he's been moving from dimension to dimension."  
  
"That would explain why the Elders can't fine him," said Leo.   
  
"Moving from dimension to dimension would make it more difficult to   
  
locate him."  
  
"So, if he's in 'this place' now," said Phoebe, "that must mean   
  
he's in this dimension. That's good. It will make Buffys' spell that   
  
much stronger."  
  
"We should use it as soon as possible," said Giles. "The longer   
  
we wait, the greater the chance he'll move into another dimension.   
  
That will make it harder to bring him here."  
  
"He's right," said Piper. "But we need to check something   
  
first. Just to be sure we're ready. Leo, try to orb 'up there' and   
  
then back here."  
  
Leo closed his eyes and concentrated. Nothing happened for   
  
several moments.  
  
"I can't orb out," he announced. "The enchantment must still be   
  
in place."  
  
"I was thinking," said Buffy. "What about a power stripping   
  
potion? That would strip Collier of his powers and maybe make him   
  
easier to deal with."  
  
"I don't think that will work in this case," said Piper.   
  
"Collier seems to be getting his power directly from that amulet.   
  
Even if we strip what little power he actually has, he still has   
  
access to the amulet. Our best chance is to get that amulet away from   
  
him so he won't be immune to our powers. Then we can get the answers   
  
from him we need."  
  
"Like I said," said Angel, "leave that part to me."  
  
"How do you propose to get close enough to him to get it?" asked   
  
Giles.  
  
"Let's just say he's probably not expecting it," said Angel.   
  
"He's used to dealing with witches and demons. I doubt he even knows   
  
about me."  
  
"What if he does?" asked Buffy.  
  
"The we improvise," said Piper. "My sisters and I are pretty   
  
good at that. Our opponents can't guess what we're up to since half   
  
the time we don't usually know ourselves until we do it."  
  
"That's kind of the way we work, too," said Phoebe. "Okay. The   
  
enchantment is in place. We have Buffys' spell that, hopefully, will   
  
bring Collier to us. Guess we're about as ready as we're ever going   
  
to be."  
  
"What if the spell doesn't bring him here?" asked Prue.  
  
"Then we get Salos to show us where he is and go to him," said   
  
Piper. "I'm getting tired of all this. I want it over."  
  
"And the longer we wait," said Giles, "the more likely we are to   
  
miss our opportunity."  
  
"He's right," said Phoebe. "Let's do it."  
  
The three sisters removed pieces of paper from their pockets.   
  
They each looked over the spell quickly to make sure they were ready.   
  
Then they recited the spell in unison.  
  
"Theodore Collier, we summon you here,  
  
"We compel you to come, whether far or near.  
  
"Across the dimensions, we send this plea,  
  
"We summon this warlock, by the Power of Three.  
  
Piper found it strange to have a Power of Three spell being cast   
  
without her. But these three were the Charmed Ones here. It was   
  
their responsibility to cast the spells and protect the innocent.   
  
They all waited impatiently to see what, if anything, would happen.  
  
THREE  
  
Everyone waited to see if the spell would work. With any luck,   
  
Collier would appear and Angel could grab the amulet before he   
  
realized what was going on. They just had to wait until he blinked   
  
in. Which apparently wasn't going to happen. After a few moments,   
  
Collier still hadn't appeared.  
  
"Looks like it didn't work," said Leo.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that exactly," said a voice behind them.  
  
They all turned to see Collier leaning against the fireplace.   
  
The amulet hung outside his shirt around his neck. He was smiling at   
  
them.  
  
"You really didn't expect that spell t bring me here, did you?"   
  
he asked. "Since you summoned me, you obviously know who I am. You   
  
must also have known the spell wouldn't affect me."  
  
"It seems to have worked okay," said Phoebe. "You're here,   
  
aren't you?"  
  
"I'm here by choice," said Collier. "The spell got my   
  
attention. I was curious why you were summoning me. Witches usually   
  
don't summon me. I assume you want something."  
  
"Yeah," said Piper. "Send me back where I belong."  
  
"Oh, so you're here," said Collier. "Your little defense in   
  
your club kind of took me by surprise. I didn't think something like   
  
that was possible.  
  
"I had no idea where you had gone. You certainly didn't go   
  
where I had intended. I've spent a great deal of time looking for   
  
you. Do you have any idea how difficult it is to distinguish between   
  
you and the real Piper of a particular dimension? It can get   
  
frustrating, let me tell you."  
  
"I couldn't care less," said Piper. "Just send me back."  
  
"Or what?" asked Collier laughing. "You'll use your powers on   
  
me? Well, even with four witches, I'm still immune to your powers.   
  
The Trinsor demon is no threat to me. Let's see. We also have a   
  
White Lighter. But then, they're pacifists in any dimension. So it's   
  
unlikely he'll try anything. It's not in his nature.  
  
"And finally there are two humans. No powers whatsoever. So   
  
they're hardly a threat to me. I suppose you could try to overpower   
  
me. But I'd just blink away before you can even get to me. Let's   
  
face it, honey. You're not in much of a position to demand anything."  
  
"Don't call me honey," said Piper. "Think of the Piper who   
  
belongs here. She's not even a witch. By leaving me here, you're   
  
condemning her to death, too."  
  
"Collateral damage," said Collier. "It happens sometimes. All   
  
I have to do is wait and my job is finished. Now, if that's all you   
  
wanted, I really need to be going."  
  
He stood smiling at them for a moment. Then the smile faded   
  
replaced by a frown.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Prue. "Having trouble blinking   
  
away?"  
  
"Ingenious," said Collier. "You get someone other than a witch   
  
to enchant the house to prevent me from blinking away. That way I'm   
  
stuck here. Very creative. Except that I doubt the enchantment can   
  
prevent me from moving interdimensionally."  
  
He reached up and grasped the amulet around his neck. Suddenly,   
  
Angel moved. With blinding speed, faster than anyone could see, he   
  
was just as quickly next to Collier. He held the warlock in the iron   
  
grasp of a vampires' strength.  
  
"See," Angel said to the others, "I told you he wouldn't be   
  
suspecting me." He looked at Collier. "That little trinket might   
  
protect you against them, but I doubt it will protect you against a   
  
vampire.  
  
"Now, we have a few questions for you. You're going to tell us   
  
what we want to know. If you don't, I might just rethink my policy   
  
about drinking human blood. I imagine you could last for a month or   
  
more."  
  
"You don't frighten me," said Collier. "Vampire or not, I know   
  
about you. The vampire with a soul who wants to be human again. You   
  
aren't going to do anything to me and risk all that. You're   
  
bluffing."  
  
'Maybe you're right," said Angel, grabbing the amulet. "But   
  
without this, you aren't immune to their powers. And they don't have   
  
my restrictions."  
  
Angel yanked the amulet off of Collier's neck.  
  
"No," screamed Collier in fear.  
  
Everyone watched as Colliers' body began to glow and fade at the   
  
same time. Within seconds he simply vanished, leaving Angel holding   
  
the amulet.  
  
FOUR  
  
"What happened?" asked Buffy.  
  
"He must have used the amulet to move between dimensions," said   
  
Giles. "The magic in the amulet probably acted like a booster of   
  
sorts. Providing a stable power source, so to speak, to the silver   
  
cord that anchored him to his own dimension."  
  
"So when Angel removed the amulet," said Piper, "he cut the   
  
power to the silver cord."  
  
"Precisely," said Giles. "Much like hooking up a spare battery   
  
to a car, I would imagine. As long as he wore the amulet, he was able   
  
to draw on its' power."  
  
"So what happened to him?" asked Prue. "When Angel removed the   
  
amulet, did he return to his own dimension?"  
  
'I don't think so," said Giles. "Remember Salos said Collier   
  
had been moving from one dimension to another. That would increase   
  
the strain on his silver cord, causing it to weaken faster than   
  
normal. It was only the power of the amulet that kept it from   
  
snapping."  
  
"Which means without the amulet," said Piper, "he didn't have   
  
that extra power. All of the strain would have suddenly been dumped   
  
onto the cord."  
  
"That seems a reasonable assumption," said Giles. "I suppose   
  
it's not unlike two people carrying a very heavy object. If one   
  
person should just suddenly let go, the other would unexpectedly be   
  
forced to shoulder the burden alone."  
  
"And they wouldn't be able to stand up with that," said Angel.   
  
"With all that weight suddenly thrust upon them, they couldn't   
  
possibly handle it."  
  
Yes"," said Giles. "With that much strain on it, a silver cord   
  
would suddenly snap. Casting the person out of the dimension they   
  
were in."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Buffy. "Didn't you say if that happened   
  
he'd be trapped between dimension? Unable to enter any of them?"  
  
"Yes, I did," said Giles. "Which means that Mr. Collier is   
  
probably floating between dimensions at this very moment. Where he'll   
  
remain forever. I think you've seen the last of this warlock."  
  
"You moved pretty fast," Piper said to Angel. "I've never seen   
  
anyone move that fast before."  
  
"The benefits of being a vampire," said Angel. "We can only do   
  
it in spurts and it's very tiring. But it gave us the edge we   
  
needed."  
  
"Well, one problem is solved," said Phoebe. "Collier's no   
  
longer a threat and we have the amulet. But we still have the problem   
  
of how to use it."  
  
"We also didn't find out who hired him," said Prue. "When they   
  
find out he's failed, they may send someone else after Piper."  
  
"It's probably someone from my own dimension," said Piper.   
  
"Once I get back, I can see if I can find out who it is. Our main   
  
problem now is learning how to use the amulet."  
  
"That might be a bit dicey," said Giles. "We've gone through   
  
nearly everything we have on the amulet. Almost nothing is known   
  
about the amulet itself. Aside from what we've already learned."  
  
""We'll just have to keep looking," said Piper. "The more time   
  
we waste, the less time we have. And the Piper who belongs here has.   
  
She may not even have any idea what's going on."  
  
"Not necessarily," said Angel, holding up the amulet.  
  
"Of course," said Giles. "If it protected Collier from the   
  
strain of interdimensional travel, it should also protect Piper. And   
  
with her cord intertwined with our Pipers', that protection will   
  
probably cover her as well."  
  
"That's only an assumption," said Leo. "There's no way to know   
  
for sure."  
  
"But I don't even know how to use it," said Piper. "How can I   
  
use it to protect myself without knowing how it works?"  
  
"It's possible that simply possessing the amulet will transfer   
  
that protection," said Giles. "Similar to a charm or talisman. It   
  
did stop protecting Collier by simply removing it."  
  
"It's worth a try," said Piper. "I guess it can't hurt."  
  
She reached out and took the amulet from Angel. As he released   
  
his hold on the star-shaped item, Piper blacked out.  
  
FIVE  
  
Piper looked around. Everywhere she looked she saw only a field   
  
of gray. As if she were standing in a thick blanket of fog. But she   
  
wasn't the least bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Where am I?" shed asked.  
  
"You are in my domain," responded a disembodied voice.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Piper. "What domain are you talking about?   
  
How did I get here?"  
  
"I am Lishtak," said the voice. "And my domain is that area   
  
that exists between dimensions. Welcome, Charmed One."  
  
"Lishtak is dead," said Piper. "How do you know who I am?"  
  
'I know all that happens in my domain," said Lishtak. "That is   
  
how I know you."  
  
"You can read my mind?" asked Piper.  
  
"No," said Lishtak, "that is not one of my abilities. But I can   
  
sense that you are a powerful witch. A witch of such great power   
  
could only be one of the Charmed Ones. As for my death, my form was   
  
consumed by the power I unleashed. I underestimated it. But my   
  
essence continues on here, in this place."  
  
"How did I get here?" asked Piper.  
  
"You touched the amulet," said Lishtak. "The other who held it   
  
is of no use to me. His body is no longer alive. It cannot benefit   
  
me. When you took the amulet, I opened a door of sorts. To allow you   
  
to pass through. So that we could speak.  
  
"You have not physically moved. This meeting is more in your   
  
mind than in reality. But it affords us the chance to talk."  
  
"Talk about what?" asked Piper. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Your body," said Lishtak. "Or more correctly, partial use of   
  
it. My essence cannot leave this place. I must have a physical form   
  
for that. All I ask it that you allow me to share your form and take   
  
me from this place."  
  
"Why?" asked Piper.  
  
"To help locate a suitable form for my essence," said Lishtak.   
  
"A form I can assume and use to return to the mortal realm. To become   
  
what I once was."  
  
"Oh, yeah, now that's going to happen," said Piper   
  
sarcastically. "Now, why would I do that? If you know who I am, you   
  
also know I vanquish your kind. Why should I help you?"  
  
"Survival," said Lishtak. "Even now your physical form is   
  
dying. I can prevent that. And I can untangle your connection with   
  
the other one like you. Freeing both of you."  
  
"And let her die?" asked Piper. "You know I can't do that.   
  
She's an innocent. I can't let her die to save myself."  
  
"Of course not," said Lishtak. "I would also return both of you   
  
to where you belong. That will prevent both deaths."  
  
"So," said Piper, "I just let you hitch a ride until you find   
  
the right body, and then you leave me for that body. Is that the   
  
deal?"  
  
"Yes," said Lishtak. "And I can anticipate your next objection.   
  
The body I choose will be one where the spirit has already left it,   
  
but the body still functions. What you would call brain dead. So no   
  
other innocents are put at risk."  
  
"And if I refuse?" asked Piper.  
  
"I simply withhold my power to sustain you," said Lishtak.   
  
"You, and the other like you, will die. I will simply withhold my   
  
power until your form ceases to function. At any rate, another will   
  
eventually find the amulet. And I would then use their form to return   
  
to the mortal realm."  
  
"You sort of got me over a barrel, don't you?" asked Piper.  
  
"In a manner of speaking," said Lishtak. "I will give you time   
  
to consider my proposal. But not too much time. When you're ready,   
  
you can return here and complete our bargain. Until then, wear the   
  
amulet so that my power can sustain you. In so doing, it will also   
  
sustain the other."  
  
Pipers' vision blacked out again.  
  
SIX  
  
"You can't trust him," said Prue. "He's a demon. He'll say   
  
anything to get you to help him. More than likely, he'll just try to   
  
take you over if you agree to this."  
  
"You're probably right," said Piper. "But I don't seem to have   
  
another choice. There's no telling how long it will take to find   
  
another way to get me back. Even assuming that's even possible."  
  
"Plus there's our Piper to consider," said Phoebe. "To us,   
  
she's an innocent. We can't just let her die if there's something we   
  
can do to save her."  
  
"As much as I'd hate to lose her," said Giles, "she's prepared   
  
to give her life to stop a demon. She is the Slayer, after all."  
  
"Except that it won't be stopped," said Angel. "She'd be dying   
  
for nothing. Like Lishtak told Piper, he'll just use the next person   
  
who finds the amulet."  
  
"Angel's right," said Buffy. "What about Salos? He can travel   
  
between dimensions and apparently can take others with him. Can't he   
  
just take Piper back where she belongs?"  
  
'Not until the cords are untangled," said Giles. "And we have   
  
no way to do that."  
  
"I don't see any other way," said Piper. "I'll have to agree to   
  
what he wants. Once I get home, maybe my sisters and I can figure out   
  
a way to stop him."  
  
"I'll see that you have all the information we can find on   
  
Lishtak," said Giles.  
  
"I'll check the Book of Shadows," said Phoebe. "It might have   
  
something on him in there."  
  
"That's unlikely," said Leo. "Lishtak was believed to have been   
  
vanquished thousands of years ago. There wouldn't be any reason for   
  
you to know about him. I'll check with the Elders to see if they can   
  
help."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "before I let him hitch a ride inside me,   
  
I'll make sure your Piper is back here safe and sound first. That   
  
will be one last thing we will have to worry about."  
  
"Alright then," said Giles. "I suggest we all get ready. This   
  
is going to be tricky at best. We need to be prepared in case Lishtak   
  
tries something before Piper returns home."  
  
Leo turned and headed for the kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"To see the Elders," said Leo.  
  
"Don't you have to orb to do that?' asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes, I do," said Leo. "And until the enchantment on the manor   
  
runs out, I have to be outside to do that, remember? I just figured   
  
it was better if I orbed in the backyard where I'm not likely to be   
  
seen."  
  
"Oh, right," said Phoebe. "I forgot."  
  
"I'm going to miss you," Piper said to Prue as the others made   
  
their preparations. "It's almost like loosing you all over again. It   
  
happened so quickly I never had a chance to say goodbye. I just   
  
wanted to say goodbye now unless there wasn't an opportunity later."  
  
Prue hugged Piper.  
  
"I can understand that," said Prue. "I can imagine how I'd feel   
  
if I lost one of my sisters. I guess, in a way, we are sisters. And   
  
I'm going to miss you, too. I've kind of gotten used to having you   
  
around."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "maybe you and the Piper who belongs here   
  
can stay in touch. I don't know how much alike we are but I'm sure   
  
she'd appreciate the friendship of someone else magical. Being the   
  
Slayer must be trying on her at times. And Giles and her friends just   
  
can't understand some things. They're innocents. It's not like   
  
having someone like us around."  
  
"I'm sure you're right," said Prue. "I'll have to make sure to   
  
get her address and phone number before she leaves."  
  
"Well, once this is all settled," said Piper, "I'm going to see   
  
if there's a Slayer where I'm from. It might take some convincing but   
  
I'm sure I can persuade her what's happened. Maybe she could use a   
  
magical shoulder from time to time."  
  
"You sound like Phoebe," said Prue. "I guess we'd better check   
  
in with the others. Lishtak isn't going to wait for your answer   
  
forever."  
  
The two went to the attic to see what Phoebe had learned from   
  
the Book of Shadows. For a while, at least, Piper almost felt as if   
  
Prue had never left her.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss the exciting conclusion in Part 5: Demon or   
  
Witch? When Piper gets back to her own dimension, she learns that   
  
Lishtak has no intentions of leaving her body. As Piper fights to   
  
control her own body, she embarks on a desperate plan to stop Lishtak   
  
for good.  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
  
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
  
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	5. Vampire5

CHARMED  
  
" PIPER, THE VAMPIRE SLAYER?"  
  
(A CHARMED/BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER CROSSOVER)  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
PART 5: Demon or Witch?  
  
When Piper gets back to her own dimension, she learns that   
  
Lishtak has no intentions of leaving her body. As Piper fights to   
  
control her own body, she embarks on a desperate plan to stop Lishtak   
  
for good.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
"Are you sure about this?" asked Giles. "It's a desperate   
  
gamble you're taking."  
  
"I know," said Piper, folding a piece of paper and putting it in   
  
her pocket. "But I don't think we have any other choice. I think   
  
this is our only hope. I don't believe for a second that Lishtak   
  
plans to leave my body once I get home. This is the only way."  
  
"You're as gutsy as our Piper," said Angel.  
  
"Sort of a hazard of the profession," said Piper. "Is the   
  
enchantment still on the manor?"  
  
"No," said Leo. "When I got back from the Elders I checked. I   
  
can orb out again."  
  
"Well, if what Lishtak said is true," said Piper, "it won't   
  
matter until he inhabits me."  
  
"There was nothing in the Book of Shadows," said Phoebe, "just   
  
as Leo said."  
  
"The Elders didn't know much more," said Leo. "Lishtak was a   
  
high level demon. You pretty much know the rest."  
  
"From what we've learned," said Giles, "Lishtak needs a living   
  
body to exist outside his domain. It would explain why he didn't try   
  
talking to Angel when he held the amulet. As a vampire, Angel would   
  
be useless to him."  
  
"He told me as much," said Piper. "And I think he needs me to   
  
cooperate before he can inhabit me. Otherwise, he'd just move in and   
  
take over."  
  
"Historically," said Giles, "demonic possession involves the   
  
weak or impaired. Drug addicts, alcoholics, that sort. And there are   
  
some who just don't have the strength of will to resist a possession.   
  
As a Charmed One, he could never inhabit you unless you allowed it.   
  
Your power is just too great."  
  
"He probably won't be able to just force me out, either," said   
  
Piper. "I think I'm going to have a fight on my hands before this is   
  
all over."  
  
"We may never know if you're successful," said Buffy. "Once you   
  
return to your own dimension, they'll be no way to let us know."  
  
"Think positively," said Prue. "We've kicked enough demon butt   
  
before. I'm sure Piper and her sisters can handle this one."  
  
"With Leo's help, I'm sure we can," said Piper. "My Leo, not   
  
you."  
  
"I understood that," said Leo, smiling.  
  
"There's really no difference between the two of you," said   
  
Piper. "Other than you're Phoebe's husband here. Besides that,   
  
you're virtually identical."  
  
"Then I know he'll be as glad to get you back as I would be to   
  
get Phoebe back if the situations were reversed," said Leo.  
  
"And I will be glad to have my Piper back as well," said Giles.   
  
"She's very much needed here. And I must confess I miss her more than   
  
I thought."  
  
"No matter how alike we may be," said Piper, "she's still your   
  
Piper. I'm not. She belongs I don't."  
  
"So," said Prue, "any idea how to get hold of Lishtak to let him   
  
know you're going along with his deal?"  
  
"It shouldn't be hared," said Piper. "I'm thinking if I   
  
concentrate hard enough, he'll hear me and open that door he talked   
  
about."  
  
"Well, if it's like the last time," said Angel, "we won't even   
  
realize it. It was only a brief moment for us. You'll have to let us   
  
know f it works."  
  
"I will," promised Piper. "I'm pretty sure he'll go along with   
  
me. Especially if he thinks it's a way out of that void area."  
  
"I suppose we're as ready as we'll ever be," said Giles.  
  
"Before I do," said Piper, "I want to thank all of you for your   
  
help. I couldn't have done any of this without you."  
  
"What are sister for?" asked Prue. "Even if we are sort of   
  
extended sisters."  
  
"Be careful," said Giles.  
  
"I will," promised Piper.  
  
Piper closed her eyes and concentrated on Lishtak.  
  
TWO  
  
"Are you here?" asked Piper looking out into the field of gray   
  
all about her.  
  
"Of course," replied Lishtak.  
  
"I've thought it over," said Piper. "I'll go along with this.   
  
But there are a couple of stipulations."  
  
"I thought as much," said Lishtak.  
  
"First," said Piper, "you untangle the cords and put the other   
  
Piper back where she belongs. Before you send me back."  
  
"Acceptable," said Lishtak.  
  
"Second," said Piper, "after that, I want a few minutes. To say   
  
goodbye to the others."  
  
"How do I know you'll keep your end of the bargain if I do?"   
  
asked Lishtak.  
  
"I'm a witch, remember?" said Piper. "One of the good guys?   
  
You have my word that if you do what I ask, I'll let you hop a rid   
  
with me back to my own dimension."  
  
"Very well," said Lishtak. "I suppose the word of a Charmed One   
  
is sufficient. Is that all?"  
  
"No, one other thing," said Piper. "I have to agree to the body   
  
you take over. I don't want you trying to take over a body that's   
  
already inhabited."  
  
"I accept," said Lishtak. "Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yeah," said Piper. "Once we get back, I don't want you trying   
  
to read my mind or anything like that. I need some privacy."  
  
"As I've said," said Lishtak, "I can't read your mind. It's not   
  
one of my abilities. We will simply be occupying the same body for a   
  
time. Your thoughts are your own, as are mine."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "Now, what do I have to do?"  
  
"Nothing," said Lishtak. "I will separate the cords. When I am   
  
finished, you will return to your normal physical appearance. There   
  
will be no discomfort. You simply need to close your eyes."  
  
Piper didn't fully trust the demon. She knew at the first   
  
opportunity, he'd turn on her. She also knew she had no choice. She   
  
could only hope her strength as a Charmed One would protect her.   
  
Piper closed her eyes and waited.  
  
"Piper?" she heard Prue question after a moment. "Are you   
  
okay?"  
  
Piper opened her eyes. Prue was standing in front of her,   
  
holding her by the shoulders. Everyone else stood around looking at   
  
her.  
  
"I'm fine," said Piper. "Lishtak agreed to everything. He's   
  
supposed to untangle the cords and bring your Piper back here."  
  
"He did," said Angel.  
  
That's when Piper noticed the young girl Angel had his arm   
  
around. She was a young Piper, about sixteen years old. Piper moved   
  
over to a mirror in the manor entryway and looked at it.  
  
Her normal reflection stared back at her. She was no longer the   
  
sixteen-year-old girl she had been when she had arrived here.   
  
Apparently, Lishtak had kept his word. So far, at least. Piper   
  
turned and looked at the group.  
  
"So far, so good," she said.  
  
"It's good to be back where I belong," said the young Piper.   
  
"I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I'm glad it's over. No   
  
offense, but your dimension is kind of screwed up."  
  
"That's what I was thinking about yours," said Piper. "I assume   
  
my sisters were able to figure out what was going on."  
  
"Not everything," said the young Piper. "They knew I wasn't   
  
you. And I was able to convince them I wasn't a demon impersonating   
  
you. But they don't know what happened. It was totally confusing."  
  
"I know the feeling," said Piper. "I'll be sure to fill them in   
  
when I get back. I'm sure Giles and the others will do the same with   
  
you."  
  
"We'll fill Piper in on what's been happening," said Giles.   
  
"You should be going. Lishtak is bound to be very impatient."  
  
"Thanks," said Piper, kissing him on the cheek. "For   
  
everything. Thanks to all of you. I couldn't have done this without   
  
your help."  
  
"Thank us by vanquishing Lishtak," said Phoebe. "Have a safe   
  
journey. And kick a lot of demon butt for us when you get back."  
  
"I will," said Piper. "Well, I guess this is it. Another trip   
  
over the rainbow. Maybe some day we'll get a chance to meet again."  
  
Piper closed her eyes to contact Lishtak. As she did, the   
  
younger Piper pulled Angel out of the living room.  
  
"We need to talk," she whispered to him. "Something about a   
  
moment of true happiness and the consequences."  
  
"Oh, that," said Angel.  
  
"Yeah," said Piper, smiling at him, "that."  
  
THREE  
  
"It is actually a simple mater," said Lishtak. "Moving from one   
  
dimension to is as easy as opening a doorway. All one has to do is   
  
step through."  
  
"Well, you kept your part of the bargain," said Piper. "I   
  
guess it's time for me to keep mine. As soon as we get back, I'll   
  
find a body for you."  
  
"That should not be difficult," said Lishtak. "Any body should   
  
be adequate. Now, when my essence enters you, you must not resist.   
  
Once I enter you, I will be able to open the doorway to your   
  
dimension."  
  
"Just no tricks," said Piper.  
  
Lishtak didn't respond. Piper could feel his essence beginning   
  
to enter her. She fought the impulse to resist. It was a natural   
  
reaction to being possessed. She had to resist the urge to shut   
  
Lishtak out.  
  
Within moments it was over. Piper could feel his presence in   
  
her mind. IT was unsettling. She wasn't sure if he had told the   
  
truth about not being able to read her mind.  
  
"It's done," said Lishtak in her mind.  
  
"Okay, now what?" she replied.  
  
"I'll use the power of the amulet," said Lishtak. "As before,   
  
you may lose consciousness. It is a natural reaction to   
  
interdimensional travel until you become accustomed to it."  
  
Piper felt herself become dizzy. She didn't like the risk of   
  
loosing consciousness with a demon inside her. But if she was to get   
  
home, it was a necessary evil. Suddenly, her vision blurred and she   
  
blacked out.  
  
* * *  
  
She was staring at a ceiling. That was Piper's first thought   
  
when she opened her eyes. And from the looks of it, it was the   
  
ceiling of an attic. She sat up and looked around.  
  
It took her only an instant to recognize where she was. She was   
  
in the attic of the manor, lying near the window. In the doorway   
  
stood Cole. He had apparently just been leaving the attic with a   
  
shoebox in his hand. He was half turned in the doorway, looking at   
  
Piper.  
  
"Piper?" he questioned. "Phoebe, Paige, Leo, get up here."  
  
Cole put the shoebox on a table near the door and moved over to   
  
help Piper. As he pulled her to her feet, she pressed a piece of   
  
paper into his hand.  
  
"Piper, are you okay?" asked Cole, as the others rushed into the   
  
attic.  
  
"Piper, thank God you're back," said Leo. "We were afraid we   
  
might have lost you."  
  
"Leo, Phoebe," said Piper, looking at her family. "Okay, before   
  
we go any further, are you two married?"  
  
"What?" asked Paige, stepping into the room. "What makes you   
  
think they're married?"  
  
"Oh, thank goodness," said Piper. "I just wanted to make sure   
  
Lishtak brought me back to the right place."  
  
"Lishtak?" questioned Cole. "He was vanquished thousands of   
  
years ago. Where did you hear his name? And what does he have to do   
  
with anything?"  
  
"I'll explain everything," said Piper. "Just let me catch my   
  
breath."  
  
"Just so we're all clear on just who is who," said Paige, "you   
  
don't have the urge to slay vampires, do you?"  
  
"Not particularly," said Piper, smiling. I much prefer being a   
  
Charmed One to being the Slayer."  
  
"I guess this is our Piper," said Leo, hugging his wife. "Looks   
  
like whatever happened has corrected itself."  
  
"Well, not exactly by itself," said Piper. "It had some help.   
  
Let's go to the living room and I'll tell you all about it."  
  
She started to head for the attic door but found she couldn't   
  
move.  
  
"I don't think so," said Lishtak in her mind. "I find I like   
  
this body. It provides so much more power than that fool, Collier.   
  
Once I force your essence out, it will serve me well."  
  
"You lied to me," Piper replied.  
  
"I'm a demon," said Lishtak. "You were a fool to trust me.   
  
Now, you will pay the price for that foolishness. Not even your power   
  
as a Charmed One can help you resist me for long. In a matter of   
  
moments you will be gone, and I shall be in control of your body."  
  
Piper knew he was right. Even now she could feel herself being   
  
forced out of her own body. It wouldn't take long before she weakened   
  
and Lishtak would win.  
  
FOUR  
  
"We had a deal," Piper said in her mind.  
  
"I'm altering our deal," said Lishtak. "Do you think I could   
  
inhabit just any body I would still have been in Collier's body? When   
  
he found the amulet, I made the same deal with him I made with you.   
  
He was easy to force out. His power was minor."  
  
"You'll find me a bit harder," said Piper. "I'm not just a   
  
witch. My power as a Charmed One is far from minor."  
  
"Which is why I'm so satisfied with your body," said Lishtak.   
  
"Once I take over your body, I'll gain that power. Added to my own, I   
  
will become nearly undefeatable."  
  
"You have to force me out first," said Piper.  
  
"I will eventually," said Lishtak. "Your power is limited. I   
  
can replenish my power from two-dozen dimensions. As you grow weaker   
  
I grow stronger. Eventually, you will be unable to resist my power."  
  
"There's no need for this," said Piper. "We can find you a   
  
body."  
  
"Not like yours," said Lishtak. "Outside my realm between   
  
dimensions, I cannot exist. I must have a physical form. But that   
  
form cannot be mortal. I must have a magical form or my magic would   
  
burn the body up within moments. The form of a witch is perfect.  
  
"And the form of a Charmed One is even better. Even Collier's   
  
form required me to recharge it, so to speak, from time to time. I   
  
won't have that problem with your form. It has been prepared for   
  
generations to accept the power that is your birthright."  
  
"That's why Collier couldn't steal a witch's power," said Piper.   
  
"It wasn't really him. It was you inside his body."  
  
"Yes," said Lishtak. "But while his body provided me the   
  
necessary vessel to enter different dimensions, it was not strong   
  
enough to allow me to use my own powers. That will change when I have   
  
your body."  
  
"My sisters will stop you," said Piper. "Once they figure out   
  
I'm not me, they'll vanquish you."  
  
"Not while I have the amulet," said Lishtak. "It will protect   
  
me from their power. And I will use my power to absorb them. I will   
  
add the Power of Three to my power. And I will become invincible."  
  
Time was running out for Piper. She was stalling, trying to   
  
give her sisters the time they needed to help her. But every moment   
  
that passed she could feel herself slipping farther away. In a few   
  
moments, she'd be gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Piper?" questioned Leo. "Piper, are you okay?"  
  
Piper stood in front of the attic window. Her eyes were closed   
  
and she seemed to be concentrating.  
  
"She seemed okay when we came in," said Phoebe. "I wonder   
  
what's going on."  
  
"I think I know," said Cole, shoving the paper Piper had given   
  
him into his pocket. "This should be easy to fix. Just stand back   
  
for a second."  
  
Everyone looked at each other and then took a step back. Cole   
  
looked at them and then took hold of Piper. Before any of them could   
  
react, he suddenly shoved Piper out the attic window.  
  
"Cole," screamed Phoebe.  
  
"What are you doing?" shouted Leo.  
  
"No time to explain," said Cole. "You need to get down there   
  
now."  
  
Leo and Paige immediately orbed out. Cole and Phoebe turned and   
  
headed for the stairs. As Cole and Phoebe ran out into the yard, they   
  
saw Leo and Paige kneeling over Piper's unmoving body.  
  
"I can't do anything," said Leo, tears in his eyes. "Her neck   
  
is broken. She's dead."  
  
FIVE  
  
"Try," said Cole, grabbing Leo's shoulder.  
  
"It won't do any good," screamed Leo. "I can't raise the dead."  
  
"Then you don't have anything to lose, do you?" asked Cole.  
  
"Leo, he's right," said Phoebe. "It can't hurt to try."  
  
Leo looked at Phoebe and then placed his hands over Pipers'   
  
body. He activated his healing power and concentrated as hard as he   
  
could. For a few moments nothing happened. Then, suddenly, Piper   
  
opened her eyes and groaned.  
  
"Oh, that hurt," groaned Piper.  
  
On the verge of rage, Leo jumped up. He grabbed Cole by the   
  
lapels of his jacket and slammed him up against the side of the house.  
  
"What was that about?" demanded Leo. "She's done everything she   
  
could to help you and you try to kill her. You'd better have a damn   
  
good reason for what you just did."  
  
"Leo, no," said Piper sitting up. "He wasn't attacking me. He   
  
was helping me."  
  
Leo let go of Cole and moved over to help Piper to her feet.  
  
"I don't think I understand," said Leo.  
  
"Let's go back inside and I'll explain," said Piper.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, when Cole pushed me out the window," finished Piper, "I   
  
died from a broken neck. Lishtak was forced out because he couldn't   
  
inhabit a dead body."  
  
"But you were dead," protested Leo. "I don't understand how I   
  
was able to heal you. I can't heal a dead body."  
  
"The amulet," said Piper, holding it up. "It prevented me from   
  
moving on just as I suspected. The Leo in the other dimension said   
  
that even after someone dies, there are a few seconds afterward before   
  
the spirit leaves the body. If you could get to me in time, there was   
  
still a chance to save me."  
  
"Cole," said Leo, "I'm sorry. I didn't understand what was   
  
going on."  
  
"No need to apologize," said Cole, taking the paper out of his   
  
pocket. "She explained it all in here. When she stopped responding   
  
to us, I figured she was fighting Lishtak. I couldn't say anything   
  
for fear he might find out what she had planned. I can imagine what   
  
you thought when I pushed her out that window."  
  
"You took a hell of a risk," said Paige to Piper.  
  
"I didn't see any other choice," said Piper. "I had to bet back   
  
here and Lishtak was my only option. That's why I wrote it all down.   
  
I didn't know if I'd be able to tell you what was going on. And Cole   
  
was the first one I saw when I returned."  
  
"I don't ever want to go through something like this again,"   
  
said Phoebe. "Loosing one sister is enough."  
  
"Once we get rid of this amulet," said Piper, "I don't think   
  
we'll have to worry about that."  
  
"I'll take care of it," said Leo, taking the amulet.  
  
"I want to take a trip to Sunnydale in the next few days," said   
  
Piper. "I learned what it's like to be the Slayer. I'd like to have   
  
a chat with our Slayer, if there is one. I think maybe she could use   
  
a friendly ear from time to time."  
  
"You won't have to," said Phoebe. "Buffy and Giles are staying   
  
in a hotel nearby. When you, or rather the other you, kept talking   
  
about being this Slayer, we contacted them. They've been helping us   
  
figure out what's been going on."  
  
"They're coming over later this afternoon," said Paige.  
  
"What about Angel?" asked Piper. "Is he here, too?"  
  
"I guess we need to explain that to you," said Leo. "Things are   
  
quite the same as they were in the other dimension."  
  
"Maybe later," said Piper. "Right now I want to make an entry   
  
in the Book of Shadows about Lishtak while it's still fresh in my   
  
mind. We don't know for sure if he was vanquished or just sent back   
  
to his domain. There should be an entry on him just in case."  
  
As Piper headed for the attic, Leo orbed out to dispose of the   
  
amulet.  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Cole shimmered into the underworld. Several demons stood in the   
  
chamber and turned to face him.  
  
`"Who's in charge here?" demanded Cole.  
  
"That would be me, Source," said one demon with a smirk on his   
  
face.  
  
Cole raised his hand and cast a fireball at the demon,   
  
incinerating it where it stood. The rest backed away in fear.  
  
"Your meddling nearly ruined my plans," spat out Cole. "By   
  
hiring Collier to go after the Charmed Ones you almost caused me to   
  
expose myself. I won't tolerate that."  
  
"You saved the witch," said the Seer, entering the chamber.  
  
"Are you involve in this?" demanded Cole.  
  
"Me?" questioned the Seer. "No. But like you, I knew where to   
  
look for those who were."  
  
"Yes, I save her," said Cole. "I need Phoebe's power intact for   
  
my plans. Killing Piper would have changed that. And it would have   
  
hurt her to lose her sister. She's to be my queen and I'll not   
  
tolerate anyone hurting her."  
  
"Of course," said the Seer. "The queen of the underworld must   
  
be kept happy if she is to provide you with an heir."  
  
"That's right," said Cole. "And killing her sister is not going   
  
to keep her happy."  
  
"They only sought to please you," said the Seer. "By getting   
  
rid of your enemies for you."  
  
"If they want to please me," said Cole, "they can do that best   
  
by staying away from Phoebe and her sisters. I'll deal with them in   
  
my own way and my own time."  
  
"As you wish," said the Seer.  
  
"And you," said Cole, turning to the remaining demons, "if I   
  
have to come down here again for something else like this, you'll all   
  
regret it."  
  
The demons nodded, keeping their eyes on the floor. Cole looked   
  
at the Seer, and then simply shimmered out. The Seer smiled. Her   
  
plans were progressing nicely. Without a word t the demons she   
  
shimmered out leaving them alone in the chamber  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed"   
  
stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also   
  
post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
